Jily Alive Again
by crazy potterhead
Summary: What if, when Harry was at the Mirror of Erised in first year, he managed to bring his parents out of it by accident? Not that he's complaining! James and Lily are back!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: So here is my new story, and for those reading my other one, no I will not stop writing that one, and for those who didn't know about my other story I'm working on, well, now you know why some of my updates will be slow. But I will not stop writing my stories; I won't give up on them. So this is a story about Harry getting his parents back, hopefully you like it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

It was about 5 in the morning and an 11 year-old boy by the name of Harry Potter could be found not in the dorms of Gryffindor tower, but in an empty classroom that holds a peculiar mirror that shows him his parents, yet when he showed his friend Ron, Ron did not see the same thing.

You see, Harry Potter had never met his parents, well he had, but that was when he was a baby. He had no memory of them. On Halloween in 1981, Voldemort had murdered them, and tried to kill Harry as well, but he was unsuccessful. Voldemort had vanished that night, and Harry was sent to live with his muggle relatives, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his cousin Dudley. They hated him and his 'freakishness.' His bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, he is always given all the chores, doesn't get as much to eat, and he never got any toys, or love.

Harry longed for his parents to come back, but he knew they couldn't. People couldn't come back from the dead. He looked into the mirror again, first at his dad. He was a carbon copy of his father, black hair that stuck up at all ends, same jaw line, knobbly knees, etc… The only difference was his eyes. They were his mum's. He looked over to his mum, the auburn hair that cascaded down her back, her kind smile, and her eyes. His eyes, their eyes. The bright emerald green, filled with warmth and love, same as his father's hazel eyes.

Harry could feel his eyes welling with tears. Seeing the love in his parents' eyes, even if it was just a mirror, it made him long for them. He wanted them to look at him like that, to hug him, to tell him he is safe. To love him.

That last thought caused him to break down. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and buried his face in them and cried. Heart breaking sobs you should never hear from an 11 year-old.

Harry, unaware of the magic that started swirling around the room, cried and cried, alone in the room.

"I want my parents." He murmured to himself. "No, I need my parents. I need my parents. Mum, dad, I need you…"

He missed the single tear that fell to the floor, only to stop mid-fall, and float towards the mirror. He missed the mirror shining as the tear touched it, and he missed the 2 people stepping out of the mirror. What finally made him aware of his surroundings was the strong pair of arms that had picked him up and deposited him on a lap, cradling him, rocking him back and forth, and the gentle voice of a woman.

"It's okay sweetheart. We're here."

 ** _AN: So this chapter is really short, I was not planning it like that, but I like that line for the last line on a chapter, I try to make my chapters 1,000 words long if I can, so please don't be mad! Check out my other stories! And please leave reviews! I love reviews! They are one of my favorite things about writing! Thanks! I'll have the next chapter up s soon as I can! I do take suggestions and I try to use them! I can't promise that I will, but I try to as much as I can! Until next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I know Harry will seem a little OOC. I changed it up a bit, this is NOT a 'Dursley's physically abuse Harry story!' I wanted to make that clear. However, their treatment of Harry, in my opinion, should have had a more… lasting effect on him. They emotionally/verbally abused him. Calling him a freak, saying he was worthless and didn't deserve so many things that he did. He was never shown any love, so I did make him a little OOC. I had some trouble writing this chapter because every time I tried, I felt it was corny, cheesy, or not good in general. So I re-wrote it a lot. Hope you like it! Now, on with chapter 2…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

To say Lily and James Potter were shocked would be an understatement. They had just walked out of a mirror, to see what could only be their son, crying on the floor, curled up into himself. When he walked in front of the mirror their spirits had been called to show up so he could see what he desired most of all. When Harry had started crying they had wanted to reach out and comfort him. They watched as a single tear made it's way to the mirror, they felt the tingling sensation and then… Walked out of the mirror.

Lily and James Potter looked at each other in astonishment before walking towards their young child. James picked him up at put Harry on his lap, rocking him back and forth whilst Lily tried to comfort him.

"Its okay sweetheart. We're here."

Harry looked up slowly, looking straight up at… himself? No… this version of him looked older, and had… hazel eyes. Other than that, they looked exactly alike. Harry turned his head and saw the lady who had spoken. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. He looked at the mirror, all that was there was two shadows, exactly where his parents had been. Harry started to feel hopeful. This was impossible… wasn't it? The dead can't come back to life, but yet…

"Mum? Dad?"

"It's us kiddo." James said.

"Bu-but, but how?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but we can figure that out later."

"You're real? Like really here?"

"We are really here Harry."

Harry started to cry again, although this time it was from happiness. In his head he thought that this must be a dream, a dream that he didn't want to end. So he enjoyed it. As much as he could. He buried his head in his father's shirt as he cried. But James didn't mind, he and Lily were both crying as well.

"Harry," James broke the silence. "What time is it?"

"Dunno." Harry replied, confused. "I'd guess almost six, why?"

"What were you doing in here when your supposed to be in bed?" His dad questioned.

"I found this mirror and it showed me you guys. I wanted you back! And now it is even worse because I'm dreaming you're here! I can't, I- What's wrong with me?" Harry yelled before pulling away fro his dad and standing up, looking around wildly.

"Harry, love, it's not a dream, I promise." His mum tried to sooth him.

Harry just shook his head in denial.

"No, no. I know it's a dream! It has to be! Nothing this good could possibly happen to me!"

"Harry-"

"NO!" Harry cut off his dad and ran from the room.

James and Lily took one look at each other before running after him. James, being the athlete of the two of them, caught up to Harry first. The kid was fast. James grabbed Harry around the waist from behind and pulled his back towards his chest. Harry was fighting and yelling the whole time and Lily had to put up silencing spells before crouching down in front of Harry so she could see his face. James was carding one hand through Harry's hair, mumbling reassurances, while the other arm held Harry firmly in place.

"Harry, shh, love it's alright, please calm down and talk to us." Lily tried.

"NO!" Harry yelled and shook his head frantically.

"Please Harry, we are really here. I promise."

Harry kept shaking his head adamantly.

"Harry why won't you believe us? What can we do to make you believe us?"

"I-" Harry tried to respond to his father's question. "I don't know…"

"Well, why don't you ask us some questions about ourselves, something only a select few would know."

"But… But I don't know anything about you!" Harry cried out. "So how does that help!?" He was going into hystarics.

"What do you mean you don't know anything about us? Surely Sirius and Remus have told you stories?" Lily questioned.

Harry just looked at his parents in bewilderment. "Who?"

"Sirius and Remus? Moony? Padfoot? You live with Sirius right? Or Remus?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry said.

"Who do you live with then Harry?" James asked carefully.

"The Dursleys…"

"Wait! You mean as in Petunia? My sister! My sister Petunia who despises magic? And that husband of hers?"

Harry nodded hesitantly at his mother's frantic questions.

"You were supposed to go to Sirius, he is your godfather."

"I have a godfather?"

"Yes. The question is where is he? He wouldn't just leave you stranded, especially not with the Dursleys."

"How do you know? I'm an unloved freak." James and Lily looked at their son, not liking what he was saying, or the voice he was saying it in. As though it were true, like he knew it was true. "He probably decided he was better off without me." You could see tears starting to form in Harry's eyes. His dad spun him around and looked him in the eye.

"You are _not_ and unloved freak Harry James. I don't want to hear you call yourself that ever again. Sirius adored you, as did Remus. Something had to have happened for him to not take you. Where did you get the idea of being unloved and a freak Harry?"

"Uncle Vernon always reminds me that I'm ungrateful and unloved, and how I should appreciate all they have done for me, giving me food, and a roof over my head, and clothes on my back." Harry sniffled as he had indeed started to cry.

James wrapped his son in a big hug and looked over to Lily, who had a look of pure horror on her face, tears in her eyes, shaking her head slightly, not wanting to believe that her child, her pride and joy, had been told all those things growing up. James picked Harry up and carried him back to the classroom with the mirror in it, he transfigured a chair into a couch with his wand that he had found in his robes, and sat down, shifting Harry so he was sitting sideways on his lap. Lily came and sat next to the two of them, and James put his free arm around her as he held Harry's hands in her own.

"Harry, I want you to tell us about growing up at the Dursleys. I want you to tell us everything."

"I need to know. I need to know you are really my parents first. I don't want to tell you, and get my hopes up about leaving, only to find out this really is a dream, or you aren't who you say you are."

"Well, I know one thing. The invisibility cloak over there," James nodded his head over to the cloak that Harry had left on the floor by the mirror. "I gave that to Dumbledore when we were in hiding. I made him promise to give it to you if something ever happened to us."

"As for me Harry, I can tell you that my sister Petunia looks like a horse, and ugly one at that. With a giraffes neck, and she is so nosy from what I can remember, maybe she's changed, but when we were younger, she was always spying, had to know everything that was going on in other people's lives. I would tell you other things Harry, but I don't know what you know about me."

Harry nodded at his parents, telling them that he believed it was really them. The only thing now, was to prove it was all real. This is where it gets tricky. How do you prove it's not a dream?

"Harry, have you ever questioned what's been happening in your dreams before?"

Harry thought about his mum's question. He never had. He often dreamed that someone would come and take him away, and he never questioned whether that was real or not. He never questioned anything that happens in his dreams before.

"No." Harry answered. "When I was little I always dreamed someone would come get me, and I never asked if it was real or not."

"That's part of the proof that this is real son." His dad said. "But you could always go to the method of pinching yourself."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"If you can feel the pinch, it's reality, if you can't, you're dreaming."

Harry decided he had nothing to lose, so he just pinched himself, and it did hurt. He still wasn't positive this was all real, but he was starting to believe it. So she leaned on his dad's shoulder, taking in the comfort he provided. James rubbed Harry's back while Lily just held his hands, both looked at him with so much love. Harry began his tale, he told them all about living with his relatives. They got angrier and angrier at the Dursley's as the story contunued. Harry had started to cry again, and his parents' held him, promising that everything will be okay.

When the story was done, James cast a tempus charm, it was past 8. James got up and placed Harry on the floor. Lily stood up beside him. They were both seething at the Dursleys tratment of their son, shoving him in a cupboard, making him do chores, letting their son beat him up, and just out right neglecting him and verbally abusing him. James transfigured Harry's pajamas into school robes and Harry looked at him curiously.

"Let's go, I want a few words with the headmaster."

"James, everyone will be in breakfast by now, we need to wait until he is back in his office. As angry as I am, we need to remember we are supposed to be dead."

"And people will find out that we are alive again eventually, why not now. I need answers. And I am not waiting." He walked out of the room, heading for the Great Hall. Lily looked down at he son who was looking at the spot his father had just vacated, she gently led him out of the room, they quickly caught up to James and headed towards the Great Hall.

 ** _AN: So there you have it! What will everyone's reactions be to the Potter's return? How will the Potter's themselves react to the news about Sirius? What will Dumbledore say? You'll have to just wait and see! There will not be any Weasley bashing; I love all the Weasleys, though Percy get's annoying. Maybe a little Dumbledore. Please leave reviews and suggestions! And check out my other stories!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Alright, sorry for the wait, I had difficulty with this chapter, I actually re-wrote the entire thing, also I have been busy, and sick. I got a review asking if I can make sure Lily doesn't forgive Snape right away, don't worry, she won't. After everything he did, and all the hate he has sent to Harry? No way, it will take time. So anyway, I hope you like it. I love the reviews, please keep them coming. And enjoy chapter 3!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

James was seething as he walked to the Great Hall. He heard Lily calling for him from behind and stopped and turned around. Lily and Harry were sprinting to catch up. When they did James let them catch their breath before talking.

"What? I really need to speak with Albus about this!"

"James, I understand. I'm just as mad as you are, but we can't just go in there! They won't believe it's us until we prove it. And they will try hexing us most likely." Lily tried to reason. But James only smirked.

"Then why don't I give them proof it's really me before they get the chance to hex me?" Lily eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean James?"

"No one can copy Prongs can they? Minnie and Albus know about Prongs, as do some others like Filius."

"James, that's a good idea!" Lily said in mock shock. James pretended to pout and put a hand over his heart.

"You wound me Flower, truly."

"Um… what's an animagoos?" Harry asked.

 _"Animagus_ Harry, it's a wizards who can turn into an animal. Sirius, Peter and I taught ourselves how too. I'm a stag, Siri is a dog, and the traitor is a rat. Suits him."

"Traitor?"

"Peter Pettigrew, he was our secret keeper, he sold us out to Voldemort." James said, expression grim.

"Secret keeper?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"We will explain later sweetheart."

Harry nodded. "So you're Prongs because you're a stag?"

"Yep, and Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail."

"What about the other person… Remus?"

"We will explain when we have time Harry, I want to get to the Hall before breakfast is over."

"One more question?" Harry asked, with unsureness clear in his eyes. Lily knelt down.

"What is it?" She asked gently.

"Why did you say only some people would recognize Prongs?"

"That's an excellent question Harry. You see, your dad and godfather, along with the rat, were illegal animagi. They were not registered, so it was a secret kept from most people." Lily explained patiently. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his dad.

"Are you going to get in trouble for it?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Harry." James quickly reassured him. "I won't get into trouble, I am from one of the oldest and wealthiest pureblood lines, and I've been dead for ten years. Frankly, I don't think they would have the heart to do anything like lock me up. And if they could, I could easily bail myself out." At Harry's nod he continued to speak. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded excitedly and watched, amazed, as his dad transformed into a magnificent stag with the same hazel eyes as his father, with a glasses outline around his eyes.

"Wow." Harry breathed, transfixed. He held out a hand tentatively, and Prongs nudged it with his snout, encouraging Harry. So Harry started to pet the stag that was his father.

"Come on now, why don't we get to the Great Hall?" Lily asked, although it was more of a statement. Prongs led the rest of the way, Harry right next to him, keeping a hand on the stag, the other one gripped in his mother's hand, who was standing on the other side of the young boy.

The arrived at the doors, which were surprisingly closed. Prongs just looked at Harry and Lily, as if to say _'Well? Are you going to open the door? I don't have hands.'_ So Harry moved to open the door, Prongs only snorted and looked at Lily, now saying _'Uh-uh, you too Lily, I want a double door entrance'_ Lily rolled her eyes and went to the other door. She counted to 3 and her and Harry opened the doors together, to allow Prongs inside, where you could hear loud chatter for a second before the Hall went completely silent. Everyone was now staring at the stag that was making its way down the center aisle, followed by Harry Potter and another lady. Although quite a few adults recognized the woman and stag. Minerva dropped the goblet she had been holding and covered her mouth with her hands. Snape was staring in wide-eyed shock at the trio. A couple teachers gave a gasp or scream and Albus Dumbledore stood, alarmed, wand out and pointed at the stag.

"It can't be, but- but no one can copy a- _James? Lily?"_ Albus asked incredulously. James transformed back and the Hall gasped, although you could hear some shocked screams as well, because they might not recognize the man and woman, but they could guess based off of how similar Harry and he new man looked, the teacher's reactions, and the fact that their headmaster had said James and Lily.

"Glad I caught your attention." James said, eyes narrowed, although they had a bit of amusement in them as well.

"Is it really you? How can this be?" Albus asked.

"Yes, it's us, Lily and James Potter. As for how… Erm, I'm not entirely sure how actually… I'll explain it later. But right now I wanted to talk to you about a very… interesting and horrible story my son just told me. It was about his life, growing up."

"Well, I do need proof that this is Lily first." Albus had paled slightly at James's words, the twinkle in his eyes gone. James narrowed his eyes.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Lily shouted, and a silver doe shot out of her wand and leapt around the Great Hall.

"Is that proof enough headmaster?"

But the great Albus Dumbledore remained speechless, staring at James and Lily.

"Now would you mind telling us, it you would be so kind, as to WHY our son was sent to live with Lily's MAGIC HATING sister, and her family instead of Sirius or Remus?"

Whispers were heard throughout the Great Hall at his words and Harry looked down at his feet.

"Wait a moment." McGonagall said. "Why Sirius? Surely you wouldn't even think of letting him raise Harry now that you know what he has done."

"What?" Lily asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he betrayed you did he not? He was your secret keeper!"

"No, that was Peter, we switched without telling anyone." James stated. Many gasps were heard, which caused James to start to worry. "Why? Does everyone think he was? Where is he?"

"He- Well, you see, it's a complicated story." Albus started. James narrowed his eyes.

"Well, why don't you un-complicate it?"

"You see, Sirius was believed to be your secret keeper, and it's said that Peter caught up to him and Sirius killed Peter, and blasted a dozen muggles on the street with a single spell. All that was left was a finger from Peter, and when the aurors arrived, Sirius was laughing."

"He laughs when he's upset! He always has! Don't tell me he is in Azkaban!?" James practically yelled. The look on everyone's face confirmed his fear. "And what did he say at the trial?"

Albus shifted uncomfortably.

"Albus, what did Sirius say at his trial?" Lily questioned this time.

"Well, you see, he- he didn't get one." James's eyes flared. Dumbledore tried to calm him. "The evidence was overwhelming James, you must understand, we were in dark times, or coming out of them anyway and-"

"YOU THINK I CARE!? YOU'RE TELLING ME HE WENT TO AZKABAN WITHOUT A TRIAL FOR SOMETHING HE DIDN'T DO!?" James shouted. "YOU KNOW SIRIUS WOULD NEVER BETRAY US! WE WERE BROTHER'S IN ALL BUT BLOOD! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HIM A TRIAL WITH YOU'RE POSITION AS SUPREME MUGWUMP."

"James, the evidence"

"You think I care what the evidence says when I know the truth. You could have used veritaserum. Peter was the secret keeper."

"Excuse us"

"We couldn't help but overhear"

"No one in the Great Hall can actually,"

"But you wouldn't happen to be"

"Talking about Peter Pettigrew."

"Now would you?"

Everyone turned to see two ginger Gryffindor twins walking up the aisle. James studied them before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, why? And who are you?"

"Fred"

"And George"

"Weasley" They said together.

"Well, we have this map..."

"It's a very special map"

"The marauders map by any chance? Don't tell me you have it! How did you get it! Peter got it confiscated in 7th year! Padfoot about had a fit to be honest."

"Wait, you know the map?"

"You know Padfoot?"

"Of course! I'm one of the creators! Messr Prong's at your service, Padfoot was Sirius, Moony was Remus and Peter was Wormtail."

"No way!"

"An honor to meet you sir."

"The marauders are our role models!"

"Thank you! But what were you saying about Peter?"

The twins look at eachother and back to James.

"Well you see, at first we thought the map was wrong."

"The map is never wrong" James corrected quickly.

"We know that" Fred assured him. "But you see,"

"We saw Peter's name at the beginning of the year."

"So we tried to go to where it said he was"

"Which was normally in the common room"

"Or first year boy's dorm"

"But we could never find him."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?" Lily asked, more concerned than angry.

"Well, we never saw him."

"So we thought it was wrong"

"It did puzzle us"

"But we were worried that a teacher would take the map away." George finished.

"What is the marauder's map exactly? It doesn't sound like something the Weasley twins should have." McGonagal said from where she had been watching.

"Nothing dangerous, don't worry." James said quickly before turning back to the twins. "No one in first year would happen to have a rat would they?"

"Ron does!" Harry said, piecing everything together. "And Peter was a rat... and if all they could find was a finger... Scabbers is missing a finger! On one of his front paws!"

"What? No! Scabbers... Are you saying my rat is Peter Pettigrew?! Bu- but he can't be!"

"He has been in our family for 12 years... the time adds up. Plus that's a long time for a rat like that to normally live" Percy put in. "Ron, where is Scabbers?"

"I-He should be in the dorm..."

"Yep, that's where he is see?" Fred said pointing at the now-activated marauders map. James hurridly looked at the map and and angry glint shone in his eyes.

"Some one needs to get him, some one that won't be suspicious but could hold their own if something were to happen, not that Peter would have his wand on him if he is a rat." James said.

"We'll go... This way we have the map if he does move or we can't find him. He won't be an issue if he doesn't have a wand." George offered.

"Are you certain? Maybe a teacher should go with you…" Professor Sprout said.

"No, then it will look suspicious." James turned to the twins. "Go get Peter, put him in his cage, or whatever you have, and bring him back. Don't do anything else."

The twins nodded before running out. All eyes were still on James and Lily.

"Well, as much as I would like to talk, I am hungry, so I think I'll eat something quickly before they get back with Peter, Albus, if you could call some aurors?" James requested.

Everyone gaped as the family sat down at the Gryffindor table. No one spoke, aside from the occasional whispers, they just watched them. Harry looked uncomfortable with all the attention but seemed happy his parents were with him. He sent a glance to Ron and Hermione, who were down the table and gave them a look that said _'later.'_

 ** _AN: Hope that was okay. Please review and suggest your ideas! Can't wait to hear what you think. I hope I did okay, I was really unsure about this chapter because I feel like I built it up a bit and I don't want to disappoint. So anyway, let me know! Thanks for being so patient! Until next time!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: So I have had a few reviews about the chapter suggestions, which is awesome! I love reviews and suggestions! Remember it's YOUR story too! So I want to clear the air some right now, this is NOT a Dumbledore bashing story. Not completely. But there are some things I think he could have done in the stories that he didn't do. So there is a little bit, but I am making him a good guy._** ** _I am going to fix some things I messed up last chapter that someone pointed out to me. So I have Harry ask what an animagus is, before they even mention the term I meant for the second Prongs to be animagus. Sorry. Also, I got the amount of years Peter has been a rat in the family wrong. Oops, sorry again. It should be 10 years. And finally, I know the mirror was discovered around Christmas, but I thought it would be more dramatic if the student body was there. So it's right after Christmas Break!_** **_So here is chapter 4! I am so glad you guys like this story by the way. It makes me really happy! If there is anything you want to see let me know!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

As Fred and George Weasley made their way up to their little brother's dorm, they were quiet. Something that never happens with the two 3rd year Gryffindor's. As they watched Peter Pettigrew's name like a hawk, making sure it didn't move or they didn't lose it, they thought about all that had happened that morning. First, Harry came in with two people that turned out to be his parents who came back to life, then they found out that Peter Pettigrew, mass murderer, was hiding out as their family rat, and finally they now knew the identities of the marauders. Their heroes! And to find out one of them betrayed the others… was awful.

The got up to the common room before stopping.

"Alright, maybe so we don't look suspicious, we pretend like we are playing a joke on Ronniekins or something, and him thinking Scabbers is missing is part of it."

"Brilliant Fred. I'll grab the cage, you grab the rat." George replied.

Fred nodded in agreement and they de-activated the map. They couldn't have the chance of Peter recognizing the map and realizing that they knew who he was.

The got in the room and Fred spotted the rat on a bed that had Ron's trunk at the end of it. And as George grabbed the cage that was on the nightstand table, his brother made his way towards the rat.

"Well Georgie boy, I think Ronnie will go absolutely crazy when he can't find Scabbers." Fred said, trying to make it seem like a prank, although it really was un-needed, as Scabber's stayed asleep while they moved him to the cage and made their way back downstairs.

~oOo~

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Severus Snape was in a state of shock as he watched the family of three eating breakfast together, all eyes in the Great Hall on them, though his were focused on one in particular. Lily. She hadn't even spared him a glance since she made her appearance in the Great Hall. Surely she couldn't still be mad about what happened all those years ago? Unless her brat of a son was telling stories about him to make him seem like the bad guy. That sounds just like something James Potter's spawn would do too. Although, something really wasn't right. James and Lily had seemed thouroughly angry about the fact that their son had gone to live with his relatives. It made Severus think there was more going on, especially when James said Potter told them about his home life. What had happpened? Surely he was a spoiled little brat at home? Like he was school?

And Black, what was with that? Was he really innocent. Even Snape couldn't deny it did not seem like him to betray his friends like that. And Peter was always a coward, even at school. Black and James were brothers in all but blood, Black had even gone to live with them when he was 16 from what he had heard, that doesn't sound like some one who would betray them.

His mind wandered once more to Lily. He was thinking that he would have to talk to her soon. Alone. And apologize yet again for calling her that filthy name. Severus wondered if she knew who told Voldemort part of the prophecy. Highly unlikely. Severus truly hoped not.

~oOo~

Lily Potter was watching her son. She had missed 10 years of his life, he was 11 now. And he has had an awful time growing up. Yet, from the short time they had been reunited, he had shown her how kind, compassionate and caring he was. She wanted to kill Petunia. Honestly how could she be so cruel, Lily could also tell that Harry didn't have much self-confidence.

Lily could tell that Severus was looking at her, as was everyone in the hall, but she was well aware of Severus above all others. Harry had told them about his life at Hogwarts so far, and they were both appalled by how Severus had treated their son. Both guessing it had to do with James, as Harry looked almost identical to him. Lily still had not completely forgiven Severus for calling her that atrocious name when all she had been trying to do was help him.

The small family of 3 was finishing up eating quickly, when the twins came back in with a cage. James hopped up and ran to the cage, peering inside.

"That's Peter alright." He stated.

Lily walked up behind him. "Are you sure?"

"I've seen his form more times than I can count, you can't repeat an animagus form, and how many rat would be missing a finger and look exactly like Peter's form?"

Said rat had woken up and started screeching at seeing James and Lily. James put it in a full body-binding curse and took him out of the cage, placing him on the floor in the center of the Great Hall. He cast a spell and the fat rat turned into a fat man, still frozen from the body bind with fear evident in his eyes that were looking at the 2 people he thought to be dead.

"I believe that's evidence enough headmaster." James spoke aloud. "Now if you would be so kind as to get Sirius OUT OF AZKABAN! We will speak to you."

"Of course James, but you must understand it will take a bit of time… The ministry needs to know your back, and they will want to know how, Sirius needs a trial, and during all this, I could contact Remus if you would like?" Albus asked.

James nodded and sat back down. He wanted to question Peter. He wanted to know why. But he was afraid he would end up doing something he would regret later if he listened right now. He decided to wait for the aurors.

"Classes are to be cancelled today, for I know many of the teachers will be needed, as well as I doubt many of you would be able to focus." Dumbledore announced to the Hall, causing cheers to erupt from the students, before he exited, motioning for the Potters, and several teachers to follow him, James levitating Peter in front of him as he walked beside Lily, with Harry in between them.

 ** _AN: Sorry to leave it there, and for how short it is, I wanted to get a chapter done but I have been swamped. We had Thanksgiving last weekend, and exams this week, so I thought I would post this. Sorry if it's not the best, I have some trouble writing 3_** ** _rd_** ** _person, so here's hoping I get better. Please be patient! Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE them! I have to update my other story, which FYI you should totally read if you haven't already, before I update this one again. It shouldn't be too long! I always try to update as soon as I can! So until next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I love the response this story is getting! I'm sorry it's been awhile since I updated but hey, it's a busy season, what with Christmas and all, and my job has been keeping me busy, along with school. So I am very sorry it took awhile. Here is chapter 5!_**

Once they were out of the Hall, Lily bent down and picked Harry up. Harry wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck. He rested his head on he shoulder and took in the precious comfort she offered. Lily rubbed circles on his back and he closed his eyes. James smiled at them from where he was walking beside the two, Peter being held up by his wand.

Once in the headmaster's office, Peter was set on the floor, still bound. The fireplace flared green and two aurors stepped out. James and Lily recognized one as Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the other as none other than Sirius's cousin's daughter, Nymphadora Tonks a.k.a. Tonks.

The two finished brushing themselves off and looked up, only to gasp in shock at the sight of Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Lily Potter, the latter of which had a young boy that could only be Harry Potter asleep on her lap. There were many others in the room, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, etc.…

"A-Albus, wh-what is this? That can't be- I mean wha-?" Tonks stuttered.

"Ah, but it is. We are still unsure as to exactly how this all happened, but it seems young Harry there brought his parents back to life somehow. And another thing was discovered as well…" With that Dumbledore launched into an explanation on what had happened since the beginning of breakfast. Kingsley left swiftly through the fireplace, bringing back Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones and Barty Crouch Sr. The story was explained yet again, with the help of Lily and James Potter. Veriteserum was used on the two elder Potters, all the while Harry still slept.

"And once Sirius is out of Azkaban and here with us, along with Remus, we will tell you everything we can about what happened and how we are back, we will wake Harry up then, and he can explain as best as he can too. He has been up for awhile though so I want him to get some sleep until everything is sorted," James finished.

"Very well James. Auror Tonks, get Pettigrew if you will, Auror Shacklebolt, please follow me, along with Mrs. Bones and Mr. Crouch, we will get the release papers signed and get Mr. Black out as quickly as we can. We should be back within a couple of hours if not one," Fudge said before flooing away, everyone following his instructions.

"I will contact Remus, I believe I know of his place of residence. I dare say he will be in for quite a shock, I shall be back soon," Albus said before apparating away. Being the headmaster had it's advantages.

The quiet was deafening. The professors were not hiding the fact that they were staring at the young couple, who were choosing to ignore the fact that they were being stared at in favor of watching their son sleep soundly on Lily's lap. The tension in the room not yet gone.

~oOo~

Things were hectic at the Ministry. They had flooed in with Peter Pettigrew, taken him to a holding cell with Tonks standing guard, and were now working on getting Sirius Black free. It didn't stay secret for long. Everyone was asking why, and all they were told is they would find out in time. Probably within the next couple of days.

Lucius Malfoy was walking smoothly towards the Minister's office, but inside he was fuming. Black couldn't be freed. Draco was to receive the Black family fortune and title when he came of age, seeing as no one else was eligible. The Blacks were amongst the wealthiest and most noble houses, along with others, such as the Potters, Longbottoms, etc.… They were even wealthier than the Malfoys, which was one of the reasons it was so imperative that Draco receive that fortune. Which is why Lucius was at the Ministry right now.

He got to the secretary and was let right in, a perk of being so high up in the ministry. Upon entering the office he saw Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge and Barty Crouch Sr. all surrounding the ministers desk with Kingsley Shacklebolt not to far away.

"Cornelius. What are these rumors I am hearing of Black?" Lucius drawled out, playing it cool.

"Ah Lucius! Come in, come in! Of course you know how trusted you are so you may be of help to us here. Peter Pettigrew has been found, and we have overwhelming proof that Sirius Black is indeed innocent. We are finishing up his release papers now." Fudge said as he gestured to the table. The others in the room looked at Lucius warily, not really believing he was on their side.

"And what, may I ask, is this evidence that has you signing he release papers instead of looking into the matter further?" He questioned.

"That is the best part you see-"

"You will find out in time Mr. Malfoy. Right now, we have an innocent man in jail, and we would like to get him out."

Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Kingsley. Malfoy was NOT a man who liked to be pushed around, however, it would seem suspicious to argue here without even knowing the evidence. Fudge was to wrapped up to really do more than shoot the two men curious glances before going back to the paperwork, signing here and there. Lucius growled under his breath and took his leave, missing the small; smirk on the auror's face.

"Done!" Fudge announced. "Shall we go get Black now?" He asked.

With a brief nod from the auror, the four apparated to the apparition point by the gates guarding the ocean that held the prison.

~oOo~

Remus Lupin was sitting down to a cup of tea when some one knocked on his door. He sighed, got up and answered the door, not hiding the surprise at seeing Albus Dumbledore at his front door.

"Remus my by, do you mind if I come in? There is much to discuss."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore, come in, please." Remus said, holding the door open.

"Thank you my dear boy, and please, no need for professor, you are no longer in school, it's Albus." Dumbledore said as he made his way in, his eyes twinkling.

They settled on the couch, Remus getting a cup of tea for Dumbledore. Remus turned to the headmaster expectantly.

"It has been a long, eventful morning Remus. Many things happened."

"Like what?" Remus asked a bit worried.

"Nothing bad really my boy, actually, it's quite the opposite. I suppose it started when the Great Hall doors opened halfway through breakfast and a stag walked through, a stag who was none other than James Potter, alongside Lily Potter and young Harry." Albus said sipping his tea. He looked up as a crash-landed, Remus had dropped his teacup.

"Wh-What? No that's impossible. Th-They're-"

"Not dead anymore Remus. We don't know exactly what happened, and we won't find out until Sirius Black is out of Azkaban, for it was revealed that they switched secret keepers, Peter framed Sirius and has been hiding as the Weasley's rat for the past 10 years."

"Sirius is innocent? James and Lily…. They're alive? Peter too? Albus, this is a lot to take in… It can't be true."

"I assure you Remus it is all true." Dumbledore launched into the story with everything that has happened so far, including the Veritaserum. "And James and Lily have requested you to be present before they explain anything they know." He finished.

"Yes! Yes I want to come! Can we go now? Please?"

"Of course. You will have to side along apparate so we can go directly to my office."

"Of course Albus!" Remus said as he grabbed onto said man's arm. Remus was not going to believe anything until he saw it for himself. Though he felt hope building up as the two men disappeared from the house.

~oOo~

In the headmaster's office it was still quiet so no one would wake Harry. That is until the two men appeared in the office.

"Remus!" James said before getting up an hugging his long-time friend who took a minute before wrapping his arms around James.

"You- It's true? You're really alive? You're really here?"

"We're here Moony."

A tear made it's way down Remus's face at hearing his old nickname and he tightened his grip on James, looking over the other man's shoulder at Lily who was smiling at them with who could only be Harry in her lap, fast asleep.

"Lily." Remus said as he and James ended the fierce hug. She smiled and held out her hand. He took it and kissed her cheek. "You two have no idea how good it is to see you. This is Harry right?"

"It's good to see you as well Remus. And yes, this is Harry. We know you haven't been able to see him. We had asked Harry about you and he had no idea. With your condition it makes sense that you couldn't take him in, though I am going to kill Sirius for going after Peter! How stupid and reckless could he be honestly." She ranted squeezing Harry tightly, who just burrowed more into her lap and sighed in contempt.

"I tried to see him and visit as well Lily. I swear, but no one told me his location, I was told to let him live in peace without any knowledge of the wizarding world, and I was told he was safe and happy." Glancing over at Dumbledore, who had the decency to look guilty and ashamed.

"We understand Remus don't worry. And he wasn't happy, or very safe. We are just lucky Vernon never laid a hand on him." James told Remus while stroking his son's hair.

"And Sirius? Is he really…?"

"Innocent? Yeah, yeah he is. We switched to Peter. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you Remus. We didn't even tell Dumbledore. They took Peter to the ministry. We will get the chance to talk to him ourselves before his trial." James replied.

"It's fine James, I understand. You were taking precautions. I feel so bad though. I should have known Sirius would never betray you, I was foolish."

"Don't worry Remus. Sirius will be out in no time and I know he will understand. I just hope he believes it really is us. After 10 years of Azkaban, I can only imagine how he could possibly be holding up." James said, worry showing on her face.

"Yes, and once we clarify he is fine, I'm going to hex him for going after Peter when Harry needed him. Honestly!" Lily stated.

"All in good time Lily. I have requested them to bring Sirius straight here, Madam Pomphrey can help him, he is more familiar with her, so he might react better to no strangers." Albus said.

"I want to see Sirius as soon as he gets here." James stated, leaving no room for arguments.

"Very well James, though I don't know how it will help his recovery. We should see how his mental health is first." Albus explained with James shaking his head adamantly.

"I know Sirius. Seeing us would help him recover. He will see us instead of thinking of how he basically killed us by suggesting Peter, because knowing Sirius, that is exactly what he would say. Besides, if Sirius found we kept this from him I know he won't react well." James informed them all.

"Very well James. Now we wait."

~oOo~

Sirius Black was sitting, staring at the wall in his cell. Thoughts were swirling in his head of how he failed all three Potters. He suggested Peter be secret keeper, and then went after him instead of taking care of Harry, fighting Hagrid for him. Harry was his godson. He should have gone with him. He ruined not only his life, but possibly Harry's. Sirius hoped that Harry was safe and happy.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his cell door was opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered. He smiled at Sirius, albeit guiltily. Sirius could only wonder what was going on.

"Sirius, you have been cleared of all charges." He stated, getting right to the point. Sirius gaped open-mouthed.

"Really? Di-did you find Peter then?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, we got a- well a rather-er- informative lead. One thing led to another and we were in the minister's office signing your release forms. And that's why I'm here."

Sirius wanted to be angry about not having a trial, and how long it took for him to be released. But he could only feel relief and hope. He was speechless. He got up and followed Kingsley out of the cell.

"I have a portkey to take you to Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, but there is something I have to tell you first. And it's very hard to believe." And with that the unimaginable story of the Potter's return was told yet again that day. By the end of it. Sirius was gaping, speechless, with a new glimmer of hope shining in his eyes.

"I need to see this for myself. Please, can we please go now? I need to see them."

Kingsley nodded and they both grabbed a hold of an old piece of parchment, feeling the pull from the portkey, and disappearing from the dreadful prison.

 ** _AN: Hate me all you want. I wanted to get this chapter up and this reunion is going to need a lot of thought and hard work to get it just right. And I got an awesome review for a suggestion for what finally makes Sirius believe it's them. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Check out my other story that's a crossover with Percy Jackson as well! And I got a review on my other story, asking if some one could use some things from that story in theirs, and what I will be replying to is yes, that goes for all of you. If you ever want to use something from my story go ahead, I just request that you give me the credit for it. And that you PM me your story because I would LOVE to read your stories! And PLEASE REVIEW! They are my absolute FAVORITE! I check my email like every 10 minutes after I post a chapter. So until next time!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! Here is what you have all been waiting for! Here's hoping you like it! Happy reading! I present Chapter 6…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

Everyone was seated in Dumbledore's office, waiting for Sirius's arrival. Lily and James were chatting with Remus quietly, looking down at their sleeping son every once in a while. All heads snapped up as the floo flared green and out stepped the one everyone was waiting for.

Sirius stepped out of the floo and glanced around quickly before spotting them. James and Lily, along with Remus and who could only be Harry, who was still asleep on Lily's lap. Sirius still wasn't sure if this was just some game made up by the ministry or not. James seemed to understand as he stood up in the still and silent room, before turning into Prongs right before his eyes.

"James" Sirius said in a voice no higher than a whisper.

James shifted back and walked up to Sirius all the way, pulling him in a hug. No one else spoke, not wanting to disrupt the moment.

"It really is you? You're-you're really back? You're alive?"

"We're back Padfoot. We are alive again." Sirius, who knew he would be embarrassed about this later, actually cried. He cried in happiness, relief, and joy. James just held him. Even after all these years, and all that had happened, they were brothers in all but blood.

Sirius looked over James's shoulder and saw Lily waking up Harry gently. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked around before locking gazes with Sirius. Remus was watching them as well.

"Lily. Remus." He acknowledged the two people he had not seen in 11 years. He hugged both of them for a long time before turning to Harry. "Harry."

Harry gave a shy smile, a bit intimidated. He was sitting on the couch where he had went when Lily hugged Sirius. Sirius was dressed in tattered clothes, covered in dirt, and long greasy hair.

"I suppose I probably don't look my best. Didn't really stop to freshen up."

"And here I thought this was your natural look Padfoot. You look exactly the same as you did when we were at Hogwarts." James said cheekily before turning to Harry after ducking the punched aimed at his arm. "Harry, I would love for you to meet Sirius Black, he was named your godfather, and he was supposed to take care of you when we- you know. Anyway, he is one of my best friends, brother in all but blood."

"Way to sound cheesy Prongs. Honestly you make us sound like we should be in one of those romance films at the cinema Lily made us go to that one time." Sirius said jokingly, but you could see how he truly felt in his eyes.

"Actually, I want a word with you Sirius Black." Lily said aloud suddenly, her voice dropped low.

"One moment please." James said as he made his way to Harry, telling him to cover his ears, same as he was doing. Harry did so looking around. The others in the room had been watching but were now covering their ears as well. Sirius looked a bit fearful, making Harry wonder just what was about to happen.

"Go ahead." James said to Lily before she advanced at Sirius, shouting.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? LEAVING HARRY ALL ALONE! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM IN AND RAISED HIM BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO GO AFTER PETER DIDN'T YOU! AND WHERE DID HARRY END UP? WITH MY **SISTER!** HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID SIRIUS! HONESTLY!"

Lily went on and on and Harry stared at his mother in shock as everyone, especially Sirius, drew away from her.

Sirius couldn't help but think that if he had any doubts about this being Lily Potter nee Evans, there was no doubt now.

She went on screaming for a bit before stopping and glaring at Sirius, waiting for a response.

"Well, at least now I know for sure it really is you" Sirius muttered before saying aloud. "Lily, you have no idea how much I regret going after Peter. I ended up in Azkaban because of the little traitor. Though I suppose it's my fault anyway, I as good as gave you to Voldemort by suggesting we switch to Peter."

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME YOURSELF! IT WAS OUR CHOICE IN THE END TO SWITCH! NONE OF US KNEW YOU IDIOT. BUT… I forgive you."

Sirius gaped as James chuckled.

"Gotta be careful Padfoot, to never anger a red-head. They have a fiery temper."

This time Lily rounded on James.

"EXCUSE ME JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" James's eyes widened and he backed up, realizing he had just done what he warned Sirius to not do.

"Er… nothing dear, love you."

"That's what I thought."

"Wait," Sirius suddenly said. "What do you mean he ended up with your sister?"

"Dumbledore," Lily tossed a glare to the guilty looking man. "Left him on her doorstep. Didn't even check up on him did you?"

"Lily, I had Arabella Figg sending me reports."

"Mrs. Figg? The lady with all the cats that babysat for me?" Harry spoke for the first time, effectively drawing attention to himself, causing him to blush and look down at the floor.

"Yes Harry, she is a squib. Meaning that she was born into a magical family but has no magic at all."

Harry only nodded in understanding.

James went over to Sirius and Remus and whispered that they would explain about the Dursley's later when Harry was not around.

"Now that we are all here, and everyone is up to date, why don't we all sit down and listen to what I am sure will be a fascinating tale on how James and Lily Potter came back to life." Dumbledore told the room.

Everyone was seated somewhere. The Potter's were all sitting on the couch, Harry between his parents. Sirius and Remus were in armchairs on either side of the couch, the Heads of Houses were all sitting in comfortable chairs that that were on either side of the armchairs. Fudge, Tonks, and Kinsley were all there as well. And Dumbledore got his chair and joined what was now a circle of people.

"Harry my boy, why don't you tell us what happened from your point of view?" Dumbledore asked.

"Alright, as long as you promise I won't get in any trouble?" McGonagall raised her eyebrow at him while his dad coughed in attempt to cover his laughter. At Dumbledore's nod Harry continued. "So, I got this cloak for Christmas. It turned out to be an invisibility cloak. Well, Hermione, Ron and I have been er… looking up some stuff in the library lately. Not important, anyway we figured it might be… well, we thought maybe it would beintherestrictedsection." He said super fast.

"Slower there Harry." James said. Harry sighed.

"We thought what we were looking for might be in the restricted section of the library…" He trailed off at the looks he was getting from not only teachers, but his mother as well. He continued and pretended that he hadn't noticed. "Anyway, I snuck out one night and checked, only Filch heard me, so I ran out under the cloak. I was heading back to my dorm when I almost ran into Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel." Everyone turned to Snape, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Filch came and told them a student was out of bed so I went in another room away from them and found this mirror. I-I saw mum and dad in it. I visited the mirror every night. Even after school started again. Last night I went in the room again, and sat in front of the mirror. I- um well you see, I um, well, I started to… to cry." Harry said quietly, blushing and looking down at the floor. "I kept thinking how much I wanted my parents back. And the next thing I knew, I looked up, and there they were." He finished quickly, wanting the attention to be away from himself.

"Thank you Harry, now, James, Lily? Would you mind telling up what happened from your point of view."

"Certainly Albus." Lily said. "You see, one evening, James and I, our spirits were… called I guess you could say. We appeared and we were looking at who could only be Harry, with his looks and eyes, and why else would we of all people appear if it wasn't him? Anyway, we were called back everyday, last night though, it was different. I remember watching him crying, feeling helpless, until one of his tears stopped before hitting the ground, it made it's way towards the mirror, and when it touched, the mirror sort of glowed. And we stepped out." She left out how long it took to convince Harry it was really them, and all the details after they stepped through the mirror.

"So Harry has magical tears?" Sirius asked in the silence.

"There was a lot of magic in the room though as well. I could see it swirling. It might not have just been Harry, it might have been Lily, Harry and myself. The desperation Harry was feeling was the same for us. WE were desperate to go to him." James pointed out.

"That's very true. I'll have to look into it. In the mean time, it's been a very eventful morning, and I'm sure the Potter's would like to spend some time together right now. We will discuss this another day. I need to think and do research on it. I daresay this has even myself puzzled." Dumbledore dismissed.

 ** _AN: Hope you liked it! Next will be some bonding time with Marauders, Lily, Harry, and maybe some other friends a bit later! Hey check out my other stories! I just started another one! It's about Harry getting de-aged to 5 years old and sent back in time to his parents 4_** ** _th_** ** _year! My other story is a crossover with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson! And please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Guys, these reviews I'm getting are seriously the best. I absolutely love them! I hope you guys keep reading and I hope I keep writing the way you like! Enjoy chapter 7!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this." Remus said suddenly to the Potters and Sirius as they made their way to the lake, kid's staring at the group of them, and running away after seeing Sirius. "I mean, this morning, everything was normal. I was sitting down, drinking tea, then I hear a knock on my door, and now this. Unbelievable."

"Well, you know Moony. The Potter's are anything but normal when it comes to this kind of stuff." James joked.

"I'm not complaining." Remus reassured quickly.

"Neither am I! I get out of jail, see my awesome godson, and Remus, and James and Lily are back!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes but you are scaring the students."

"Well Lily-Flower, remember I am an supposed mass-murderer. They probably think I'm going to kill them."

"Really? I thought it was your smell that was driving them away."

"Watch it Prongs, why don't you go ten years in Azkaban and tell me how you smell?"

"Well, I was dead for ten years, does that count?"

"Fair enough. Though that mirror showed you guys looking your best, so that's why you came out all refreshed. But honestly. It's a wonder no one has tried to hex me yet."

"That probably because James kept shouting how you were innocent in the Great Hall. People may realize he was telling the truth but are still wary of you." Lily reasoned before turning to Harry. "You're very quiet Harry. Everything okay?"

"Everything is better than okay! I just like listening to you all. An-"

"HARRY!" A girl's shout cut him off and the group turned to see Hermione and Ron running towards them.

"Hey guys." Was all Harry managed before being punched in the arm by Hermione. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For sneaking out after curfew Harry! You could have gotten into so much trouble if you had been caught. Although I am happy for you!" She hugged him tightly, barely allowing him to breath.

"Geez Hermione! Let him breathe!" Ron exclaimed, though he was mainly staring at the four adults present.

"Oh sorry!" She let go of him and turned to the four adults who were smiling and watching the three friends. Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs forcefully and gesturing her head in the adults directions.

"Right," Harry said, rubbing his now bruised ribs. "Hermione, Ron, meet my mum, dad, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Guys, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Their my best friends." He introduced proudly.

"It's very nice to meet you." Lily said.

"Very nice to meet you too Mrs. Potter." Hermione replied.

"Please call me Lily."

"Yeah, none of us have really ever gone for formals or anything, so I'm James, and that's Remus and Sirius. That's what we're called." James said happily.

"Right. Well good to meet you." Ron said.

"Why don't you two join us, we were just heading down to the lake." Lily suggested, Ron and Hermione's faces lit up and they quickly agreed.

Once down at the lake Lily, Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down on the grass while Sirius yelled at James for pushing him into the lake.

"Not funny Prongs."

"Yes, actually it is. But let me tell you Padfoot my friend. You do smell so much better. Here." With that James dried him off and transfigured Sirius's clothes into robes. "To hold you off. We can talk to Dumbledore about going into Hogsmeade tomorrow after you name has been cleared in the paper."

"Thanks James." They sat down with the group on the grass and started talking.

"So you have a sister? Glad Molly and Arthur finally got a little girl. You and Harry were actually friends as babies. We would take turns going from our house to the burrow." James said to Ron.

"Really?" Harry asked looking to Ron. "Did you know that?"

Ron held his hands up. "I had no idea. Mum never mentioned it."

"Wonder why." Harry said curiously.

"She probably didn't want you to feel like you _had_ to be friends just because you were before." Hermione reasoned.

"That does sound like Molly. Though I'm so happy you guys became friends."

Harry smiled at his mum.

"Now, I have an important question for my godson." Everyone turned to Sirius expectantly. "You ever seen a game of quidditch? Of course you have, the season has already started this year Are you going to try out for the quidditch team next year?" He jumped up and down and James got an excited look on his face. Remus and Lily just rolled their eyes. Ron and Hermione were trying to hide their smiles

"Nope." James and Sirius's faces fell. "Don't need to. I'm already on the team." Harry stated proudly. They just gaped at him. "I play seeker."

"In your first year? Great job son! I'm proud of you. You must be truly excellent!"

Harry beamed at his father's praise. He had never had anyone be proud of him, and he was happy to have something like quidditch in common with his dad.

"How did you get on the team in first year Harry?" Lily asked perplexed. She was of course very proud of Harry as well.

"Oh well, it all started in our first flying lesson." And Harry went on to tell the tale. James was thrilled at the fact that his son got on the quidditch team, and found it hilarious that he didn't get in trouble, while Lily had more to say.

"Harry. I am happy you were defending your friend but you should not have got on that broom." Harry looked down. "Think about it, you had never flown before, you could have been seriously injured. You should have waited for Madam Hooch to come back and tell her the situation."

"I didn't really think about it. I've always had to solve those kind of problems on my own." Harry told her.

"I understand Harry, just think next time. You could have been hurt."

"But he isn't. He's on the quidditch team! A first-year! Playing seeker! Amazing." Sirius put in. Lily just rolled her eyes and Harry laughed with Hermione and Ron.

"Thank you Sirius, thank you so much for basically encouraging him to pull dangerous stunts." She said dryly.

Sirius smiled cheekily. "What are godfathers for? And anyway Lils, your son in a second-generation marauder. We have to teach him our ways."

"I'm doomed." Lily said.

"Marauders?" Ron spoke up. The adults turned to the kids who all looked confused.

"Fred and George had that marauders map too… what's marauders dad?" Harry asked.

"Well you see, while we were all at school, we created this group, James, Remus, Peter and I" Sirius said, spitting out the name Peter. "Anyway, we were famous in Hogwarts Harry, absolutely loved by everyone." Lily snorted at that and interrupted.

"More like you were arrogant toe-rags pulling pranks. You make it sound like everyone worshipped the ground you walk on Sirius."

"They did."

"Not."

"Whatever, believe what you want Lily, as I was saying we were pranksters. Sneaking out after curfew was our specialty, especially after we made the map, and with James's invisibility cloak."

"But that's against the rules!" Hermione interjected.

"But rules Hermione, are meant to be broken." Sirius retorted.

"Nothing is made to be broken Padfoot, that doesn't even make sense." Remus said.

"Piñatas." Sirius quipped.

"Glow sticks."

"Lily! You're actually encouraging Sirius in this?"

"No Remus, I'm saying that glow sticks are made to be broken. Rules, are not."

"Lily, rules are there to be broken. It's like a rule itself."

"Well if you break every rule you should break that one, meaning you don't break any rules."

"Prongs, back me up here."

"Sorry Padfoot. I've already been on the wrong side of her anger today, don't really wanna be there again." He said holding his hands up. Lily only smiled.

"Most rules are put in place for protection Sirius, that's why it's important. They benefit you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways I'm just going to continue with the story of the marauders."

And he did. James and Remus piping up every time they thought Sirius missed something or had something to add, Lily would put in things too, like the punishments for rule breaking. By the end of the story everyone was laughing.

"You guys were worse than Fred and George!" Ron exclaimed through his laughter.

"Why thank you." The three marauders present took a mock bow, electing more giggles from the kids present.

"So where are you staying tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose here at the castle. Didn't really talk to Albus about that." James thought aloud. "But there are plenty of quarters al over the castle we can go to for the night, Harry, you're welcome to join us. Then we can go into Hogsmeade for breakfast for our day of shopping. By that time, the paper will be out and people will know about us and Sirius. I would invite you two, but we would need special permission from parents an-"

"No Mr. Potter! You guys should get to spend the day with Harry. I feel terribly bad now for intruding on your day like this. I hadn't really been thinking when I saw all of you outside." Hermione blushed.

"Hermione? Not thinking? Never heard of before." That earned Ron an elbow in the ribs from a very bright Hermione, much to everyone's amusement.

"Hermione don't worry." Lily interjected. "We are happy to meet Harry's friends. But I do suggest we head up for lunch now, and after talk to Albus about tonight. How does that sound?"

"FOOD!" Sirius shouted, jumping up and all around, pulling everyone to their feet.

"Same old Sirius." Remus shook his head as they headed up to the castle.

When they got to the Great Hall a lot of people were starting to come in as well. They sat at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the stares they were receiving. The Weasley twins came up to them and sat down beside Ron, who was across from Harry, who was in between his parents. Hermione was on Ron's other side and next to her was Remus, then Sirius.

"Why hello, would you lookie here-"

"It seem ickle Roniekins-"

"Just surrounds himself with-"

"The famous people-"

"First the boy-who-lived-"

"Then the Potters-"

"That use to be dead-"

"And finally-"

"Best of all-"

"The marauders!" They said together.

"Oh shut it." Ron said.

"No, no don't! They think we're the best, they can keep talking." Sirius said. "So please, do tell us how awesome we are."

The twins gave identical grins.

"We actually came-"

"For your advice on pranking."

"So that we may someday"

"Be as good as you"

"Ever were."

"I suppose we could give some of our secrets to the next generation. Not all of them of course, Harry, being a second generation marauder, is the only one who gets that."

"I don't know about that…" Lily said. Though she was smiling.

Before anything else could be said, Dumbledore stood up. "I know many of you have probably noticed Sirius Black. I will tell you all this: He is innocent." Red sparks went up to quiet down the yells that had erupted. "He was indeed framed by Peter Pettigrew, who is now in custody and awaiting a trial. I ask you to treat Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and the Potter's with the respect you give to your teachers and myself. Thank you."

The rest of lunch was spent with stares, questions (from the Weasley twins) and just enjoying the time they spent together. Kids did come up to ask them questions as well though, at least those who were brave enough. Most were still wary around Sirius, after all, they had grown up being told he was a mass murderer. Other than that, lunch was great.

After the Potter's, Sirius and Remus were done eating, they left the Weasley's and Hermione, and went to go speak to Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what they wanted though, because as soon as they reached the head table he spoke to them.

"I have arranged for you to staying one of our larger living quarters for as long as needed, it will fit all five of you just fine."

"So I can stay with my parents tonight?"

"Harry my boy, you have gone your whole life without them, you may stay in the quarters for as long as they are if you wish."

"Thank you headmaster." Harry smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Now, the quarters are located right down the hall from the transfiguration room. The picture of the lion, I deemed that as appropriate. The password is set to mischief managed, unless you wish to reset it, which you may do at anytime."

"I think that's perfect Albus, thank you." Remus said, shaking his head. How this man could have known the significance of those two words was beyond any of them.

"Albus, we were wondering if it would be alright to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow morning. The paper with the news will be out by then."

"True, although I fear the media will be trying very hard to breach our wards James."

"We can take the one-eyed witch passage, straight into honeydukes." Sirius said as if they did this everyday. Which, knowing him, he probably did when he was in school.

Albus smiled and agreed. With that, the group of five left the Hall still being stared at. Lily Potter though, was only looking at one of the people staring.

"James, why don't you go on to the living quarters, I'll meet you in a bit."

Harry looked at his mother confused, but James had seen where she was looking. "Lily, are you s-"

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She smiled reassuringly. James sighed reluctantly, and took Harry's hand and led the three away, Remus and Sirius a little wear, also understanding what was going on. Lily walked outside, fully aware of the presence following her. She led the follower down by the lake and turned around.

"Severus."

 ** _AN: So sorry about the update, I got a new job, and I'm looking into colleges too right now, and this chapter was a little hard to write. The next one will be easier I think because I pretty much have an idea of what I was done in the next chapter, but I would still love ideas! So leave reviews! And check out my other stories. I have a crossover with Percy Jackson, and then my new one, where Harry is de-aged to 5 and sent back in time to his parent's 4_** ** _th_** ** _year! So anyway… Please review and I hope you like this chapter! Love you guys! You're the reason I write! You keep this story alive!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: So a lot of you are wondering what's going to happen now, and I don't know how you guys will all react to this. As of right now, I am planning for Snape to be forgiven later in the story. Obviously not right away, but he will be eventually. So now let's see what Lily has to say to him in Chapter 8…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter._**

Lily stood there, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, waiting for Severus to speak. Only, he had no words. He just stood there, staring at Lily.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there staring at me, or are you going to try to explain yourself?" She finally said.

"I-I" Severus couldn't find the words to speak.

"You what Severus? I can't believe you! I thought you would look out for him not belittle him! Harry is just a child, a child who looks like James, not acts like him. Why couldn't you see past your prejudice and grow up?" Lily started. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"You haven't been back long Lily; your son is like his father in every way. Rude, arrogant, acts like he knows everything and is better than everyone. Probably due to being pampered growing up. Couldn't even be bothered to read his potions book before stepping in my class this year!" Snape attempted to defend himself. Lily's eyes flared and she took a menacing step towards the man.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again!" She all but shouted. "He is NONE of those things! You are talking about James before he grew up! Harry is NOTHING like that! He grew up NEGLECTED, much like you right Sev? If anyone could have helped him, you would have been the best choice, but you're to stubborn, and to prejudice. Harry is a child, and 11-year-old child who grew up neglected, shoved in a cupboard and cast aside as a freak, only to be thrown into the wizarding world, and being famous for something he doesn't remember! He was a year old! A baby." Lily was starting to cry now, and Severus had paled a bit, you could see the guilt in his eyes. "He was left alone, he didn't believe it was me and James, and that we were back. Not because coming back from the dead was impossible, but because he believed that nothing good could ever happen to him."

"Lily I-" Severus started, but Lily held up her hand.

"Unless it's an apology, I don't want to hear it. I forgave you Sev, for what you called me when we were in school. But this…"

"Lily I didn't know…"

"So that makes it okay?" She snapped at Snape.

"N-no. I- I just… I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?" Snape said quietly.

Lily gave him a calculating look before answering.

"You want me to forgive you? Show me I have a reason to, then I will." She turned, her red hair whipping behind her, and walked up to the castle, leaving the potions master watching, and wondering how he could possibly prove that he was sorry.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, Harry, James, Sirius and Remus all made their way to the portrait of the lion by the transfiguration room. Once they arrived James said the password and the portrait roared before opening.

"Well, seems they decorated for us already."

"I like it." Sirius said as he jumped on the couch, laying down and making himself comfortable.

They had walked into a spacious room that looked a bit like the inside of an igloo. It was a rounded room instead of corners, and it was all red with a yellow Gryffindor lion painted on the ceiling. There was a roaring fire and plush leather couches and armchairs by it, much like the Gryffindor common room. There were also 5 doors. One had Harry's name on it, the one next to that had James and Lily, one had Sirius, one for Remus. Upon further inspection, the last room was a bathroom, only it had no shower or tub.

"This is amazing!" Harry said allowed before looking at James. "Can I go look at my room dad?"

"Sure kiddo, it's your room." James smiled as Harry excitedly ran over to the door with his name and flung it open. James followed him in and smiled.

The room showed the landscape of the Hogwarts grounds, down to every detail, even the hut by the lake. There were people flying on brooms by the quidditch pitch, fang was running around Hagrid's pumpkin patch, and the giant squid could be seen poking its tentacles out of the lake every now and then. There were no windows because of where they were in the castle. You could see glimpses of creatures in the forbidden forest. I looked at the ceiling and could make out vague dots. James turned out the lights with his wand and the ceiling projected the night sky, along with the moon at it's current lunar cycle.

"It's brilliant." Harry breathed, much to the adult's amusement and happiness. Sirius and Remus were also looking around. Harry kicked off his shoes and socks and walked on the plush green carpet. The four-poster bed was in the middle of the room, a wardrobe and desk, along with other furniture's were around the room. There was another door and when Harry opened it, there was a bathroom, with a huge tub, like a pool, and a shower.

"That explains the bathroom in the main room." Remus said.

"So we each have our own bathroom?" Sirius asked looking around. "So I say we never leave, we get food from the Great Hall, we have a quidditch pitch, and we each have our own bathrooms."

"Come on you lot, let's look at the other rooms, Lily should be back soon." James said. He scooped up Harry, who yelped in surprise before wrapping his arms around James's neck and rested his head on his dad's shoulder. James smiled and kissed his son's head before walking out, a grinning Padfoot and Moony behind him.

 ** _AN: So I know this chapter was shorter, and it wasn't as interesting, but I had to do the Lily/Severus scene, and the rooms…. I hope you guys don't mind. The next chapter will be longer and better! Give me suggestions on what you want to see! And check out my other stories please! Review! Thanks!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: I'm really happy you guys are liking this story and I love the suggestions being thrown at me and I'm going to use as many of them as I can! I hope you like this chapter! So without further ado…. Chapter 9!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

The Potters, Sirius and Remus were all sitting by the fire talking. They had gotten some tea and hot chocolate (for Harry) along with some biscuits.

"So, Harry, when do we get to see you fly? Maybe we could go before dinner?" James asked.

"That would be great! We actually have a quidditch practice tonight after dinner, maybe you would like to come to that instead?" James was practically jumping out of his seat.

"Yes! That's brilliant! Then I can see how the team looks."

"Of course, no one can beat the team we had right Prongs?"

"To true."

"I think we might just surprise you. The twins are our beaters and Oliver says they are like a pair of human bludgers themselves, which the whole team agrees on, and the three chasers, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, work together perfectly. And Woof blocks all the shots."

"Guess we will have to see for ourselves."

"I'll be right back." Harry said while putting down his hot chocolate. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. The marauders all looked at Lily expectantly.

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know, you talked to Snivilus did you not?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I did in fact."

"Oh come on love, what happened."

"I told him off for how he treated Harry, I told him that he was a child for hold grudges and carrying them out on a child, and that if he wanted my forgiveness he would have to prove he deserved it."

"I'm thinking of having my own little talk with him." James snarled.

"James." Lily warned.

"Come on! You can have a go at him but I can't?"

"Yes."

"Whyyyy?" James whined.

"Because I don't trust you not to hurt him or prank him." James was about to respond when Harry came out again.

"Later." He said.

~oOo~

"They are taking _forever."_ Sirius whined.

"Sirius, honestly, they are probably talking about the new season and new tactics." Remus said.

"But they are still taking _forever._ I want to see Prongslet fly!"

"I have to agree with Padfoot here, I want to see my son fly!"

"Well no need to wait, here they come." Lily informed, pointing to the seven figures coming out of the Gryffindor changing rooms dressed in quidditch robes. The smallest one looked at the group in the bleachers, grinning as he waved. They all waved back.

The team went to the middle of the pitch and mounted their brooms. The captain, Oliver Wood, had the team separated into two teams. They would be playing a scrimmage. Every team using the same side of the pitch for scoring, until Harry caught the snitch. After Wood released the balls the team took to the skies.

"Wow, look at him go! He's a natural Prongs! Even better than you!"

"I normally wouldn't agree that some one is better than me at flying, but there isn't any argument there Padfoot. Harry is amazing. I'm so proud."

They watched the whole quidditch practice, laughing at Fred and George when they pulled some ridiculous stunt, and cheering for Harry every time he got the snitch. After practice, the team went into the changing rooms but Harry walked over to the group.

"Did you want to try out my broom dad? Sirius you can too if you want." Harry asked much to James's pleasure.

"Of course I do!" The rest of the time was spent on the quidditch pitch, whoever wasn't flying was talking to Lily and Remus. After a few hours they decided to go back up to the castle since Harry's curfew was coming up. They all spent the night talking and laughing, and wondering how the world was going to react to the morning paper.

-Time Skip-

The morning came by very quickly, the Potter's, Sirius and Remus, were all in the Great Hall very early in order to eat and get to Hogsmeade early. They all needed new clothes and things. The only ones in the Great Hall besides them were the teachers and a couple of students. James and Sirius were shooting glares at Severus, who acted like they weren't. Remus and Lily were talking to Harry about what they needed to get today. Hedwig flew in with a newspaper and landed in front of Harry, being careful of his food, and held her leg out.

"You knew we would be leaving early huh girl? You're so smart." Harry smiled and started to untie the paper.

"What a beautiful owl Harry." Lily said and he smiled.

"Thanks. Her name is Hedwig. Hagrid gave her to me for my birthday."

"How thoughtful of him."

"Yeah, she's my first friend, and the first present I ever got. I like talking to her, she just listens to me, and I believe that she understands what I'm saying. I talk to her about everything, and she helps me when I need it….. She's just… there, I've never had anyone really that would do that for me, I was mostly just ignored." He said as he finished untying the newspaper, turning to Lily, who was looking at him sadly. She pulled Harry into a hug, which Harry happily leaned into.

"Well, you have us to talk to now as well as Hedwig." Harry smiled at his mum and they unrolled the newspaper.

There was a picture of the Potters and Sirius on the front page with the headlines:

 **POTTERS ARE BACK! SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!**

And below that was a smaller picture of Peter Pettigrew, with the headlines reading:

 **PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE AND A FORMER DEATH EATER!**

"Well, we can only hope to avoid the press while in Hogsmeade. We should get going soon." Remus said after reading the paper, handing over to Lily. Harry was feeding the last bit of bacon and eggs to Hedwig and pushing the goblet of pumpkin juice towards her too.

"Come on then! I want to see how much Hogsmeade has changed since we died!" James jumped up, grabbing Harry from behind and running out of the Hall, Harry screaming laughter covering up James's own laughter.

"Oi! Wait for me! I'll save you pup!" Sirius shouted as he got up and transformed into a dog and raced after them. Lily and James looked at each other, rolled their eyes and got up. They waved to the teachers and followed them out of the Hall. They caught up with James, Harry and Sirius by the staircase. James and Harry were under attack by a big black dog with slobber coming out of his mouth, right up close to Harry and James's faces.

"Sirius Black! If you get dog drool in Harry's mouth, you'll have more then fleas to worry about!" Lily said loudly and sternly, causing the dog to move away from Harry and closer to James.

"What about me? I don't want dog drool in my mouth!" James said.

"You can deal with that problem on your own James, you're the one who ran out with Harry." Lily told him while helping Harry get off.

With that, James gave Sirius a smirk, and transformed into a stag, and escaping from his friend. He began to run up the stairs, Sirius barking and chasing after them.

"Are they always like that?" Harry asked.

"They are much better then when we were in Hogwarts." Remus replied. Lily made a noise of agreement.

"That couldn't be more true, but they grew up. They still act like children if you ask me."

"Lily, they act like that if you ask _anyone._ " Remus informed her, earning a laugh from the two Potters.

"True. Now come on, they are probably at the one-eyed witch passage by now."

-Time Skip-

The Potters, Sirius and Remus were all in Honeydukes, climbing up from the storage cellar. They had just crawled through the one-eyed witch passage and were hoping to not be noticed right away in Honeydukes. Luckily Dumbledore had informed the shop owners earlier that they would be coming through, so they didn't go crazy. They just welcomed them back and gave them some free candy, especially Harry. Harry thanked them profusely as they all exited the sweetshop.

"Right, where to first?" Remus asked.

"How about Gladrags? Everyone could do with some new clothes. And Remus, we are treating you, so no arguments. Sirius, we're treating you too." Lily said matter-of-factly.

Remus looked ready to protest, but James clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"You heard her Moony. No arguments." Remus sighed but agreed.

"Come on then." Lily led the way into Gladrags. The woman at the counter looked up, her smile dropping into a look of shock.

"I-It's true then!? You really are back?" She said. Lily smiled politely.

"Yes, and we would really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone we are here, we really need to do some shopping." Lily said kindly.

"Of course!"

"Thank you." And with that, she turned to the 4 boys behind her. "Right. I'm taking Harry, and you boys go find clothes for yourself. I hope you're capable of picking out sensible things and not goofing off."

"Flower, you know me, when have I ever goofed off?"

"I think the better question dear is when have you ever _not_ goofed off?" She retorted. She took Harry by the hand and led him to the boy's section before James could even reply.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Sirius sniffed.

"I agree. We are very responsible." James replied.

"We were always very studious."

"Following every single rule."

"We were the best students."

"Most well-behaved too." Sirius was about to add on when a voice stopped him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter, Lupin and Black."

 ** _AN: It's been awhile since I updated, and I apologize for that. This story has led me to a bit of writer's block. I know what I want to write, the problem is putting it on the page. I was going to make this longer, but I thought I would just post it and let you guys have a chapter, and leave it off in suspense a bit. If you guys have any suggestions, I would appreciate them! I can't promise they will be in the story, but I do my best. And I really could use some. Anyway… check out my other stories and also REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE THEM! It's the best feeling in the world, hearing what you guys have to say about my stories. So please review, and leave suggestions._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: No, I'm not dead, just super busy. Work has been so busy lately, we were short on help, so it was busy all week, then I had to go home and do homework. I did not give up on ANY of my stories, nor will I ever, it has just taken so long to update them with how busy I've been. I'm sure a lot of you can relate. Sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter, and for those of you waiting on my other stories, don't worry, I will have chapter's posted, I am working on them! BTW: READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE! Without further ado…_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

 _Previously:_

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter, Lupin and Black."_

The three in question whirled around to see none other than Lucius Malfoy standing there. James and Remus whipped out their wands while Sirius clenched his fists, wishing that the ministry hadn't snapped his wand. They had to go to Diagon Alley, maybe they should just add that on their list of things to do today.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" Sirius snarled out.

Ignoring Sirius, he spoke directly to James. "I see the rumors are true. You really are back. However did you manage to accomplish such a feat?"

"I don't really fancy answering that Lucius." James replied coolly. Lucius only raised an eyebrow.

"No? Just imagine what the information would bring though. Never having to worry about death."

"That's precisely why I'm keeping my mouth shut. You can't cheat death forever. Lily and I were needed. Magic was at work. That's all you need to know."

"Yes, where is your mudblood?"

"Don't you dare call her that!" James shouted.

"James?" Lily was heard before she was seen. "What's all the shouting ab-" She stopped abruptly and pulled Harry behind her.

"Lucius." She said, voice even. He only sneered at her and turned to Sirius.

"You're out of Azkaban then?"

"Obviously."

"Strange that you were there for so long, but they only now found you innocent."

"Strange that you were a death eater but never had to have a trial." Sirius countered.

"Listen here Black. I would be a little more careful how you speak. You may find something unfortunate happening to you."

"Is that a threat?" Sirius asked, already know the answer.

"Just a warning." Lucius replied idly. "We are family after all."

Sirius growled. "You may have married my cousin, but I do not consider you family."

"Yet my son will still receive the Black inheritance."

"What?" Sirius actually looked confused, before it dawned on him. And he started to laugh. "Th-that's- you th-think yo-your son would g-get the inheritance? Ha!" He stopped laughing. "That's a real joke. Your son is as much a slime ball as you. Harry has told us quite a bit about him. For your information, Harry will be receiving the Black inheritance. Harry was always the next to get it. He's my godson. And if you try anything to get it, I will disown both Draco and Narcissa."

Lucius glared at Sirius, but he seemingly ran out of words. So he just turned and walked off.

"That was Draco's dad?" Harry asked. "Well now I know where he get's his oh so _charming_ personality from."

"Harry, don't be rude." Lily chided.

"I wasn't! I was only stating the truth. I didn't say one rude thing in that sentence."

The corner's of Lily's mouth twitched and soon she was smiling at him.

"I suppose your right. I'll let it go… This time. Come on, we still have to find clothes for you to try on." She said while dragging him away. Harry was sending pleading looks at the three marauders who were looking at him with sympathy.

~oOo~

They decided, after a few hours of shopping that is, to stop for lunch. They walked into the Three Broomsticks, only to stop short at the silence that had descended upon the pub. Everyone was staring at the group of 5 in shock. They probably hadn't believed the paper they read and had still been skeptical.

"Padfoot, do I have something on my face?" James asked, turning to Sirius.

"You have a nose, two eyes, a mouth, two eyebrows-"

"Alright, alright, I get it," James laughs, interrupting Sirius, "so then why is everyone staring at me then?" He asked as Harry laughed quietly behind his hand. "Something funny Harry?" He asked, now turning to Harry, along with everyone in the pub.

Harry's grin faded as soon as the attention was focused on him. He turns and clutches his mother's shirt, his face disappearing into her shirt with his breath becoming uneven. Lily reaches down with one hand and rubs Harry's back. James and Sirius, previously goofing off, turn to Harry and Lily. James knelt down and gently grabbed Harry's elbow, tugging on it lightly to indicate that Harry should face him.

"Harry? Come on Harry turn around, It's just me. It's dad. Can you face me please?" He whispered so the crowd would not hear. Harry mumbled something, but it was too muffled for James to hear. "What was that you said Harry?"

Remus, who could hear Harry with his enhanced hearing, responded after nudging Sirius who was glaring at the vicinity of the pub, promising death to anyone who even made his pup uncomfortable.

"He said to many people are watching." He told James before turning back to Sirius. "Sirius stop it. You just spent the last decade in Azkaban, you don't need these people thinking that it's changed you and you're going to murder them."

James picked Harry up and settled him on his hip. Harry, for his part, just hid his face in the crook of James' neck. James frowned, he knows Harry is shy, especially in front of crowds, but he didn't know it would be this extreme. He turned to Lily.

"We'll be right back, why don't you grab us a table?" He asked, Lily nodded, throwing a worried look at Harry before facing the pub and looking for a vacant table, which proved to be a struggle as the crowd was now swarming them, completing a full circle. None in their group realized it until that moment, James and Harry had turned around, intending to leave the pub for a moment, but were blocked.

"Excuse us." James said, trying to break through to no avail. People started shouting out questions, reaching out to touch them.

"Oi! What's the matter with all of you? Back off." Sirius shouted. Many of the people in the crowd hesitated, but didn't back off. Madam Rosmerta was trying to get people to back off as well and make her way to the group to help, but to no avail. Lily, James and Remus all drew their wands, but before a spell could leave there lips a scream echoed through the whole building, all the glass-windows included- shattered. Someone had tried to grab Harry from James' arms. James, for his part, spun towards the man who dared touch his son and sent a body-bind at him. The pub was quiet then. James looked at the man who was now laying on the floor, terror in his eyes.

"Never. Touch. My. Son." He said in a steely cold voice through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed and cold. "What did you think you were doing anyway?"

"He looks like one of the people who were brought in for a death eater trial, but got off, claiming to be under the imperious curse." James heard Remus whisper in his ear.

"Everyone go back to your lunches why don't you?" Sirius shouted at the group. They hesitantly did. Sirius turned back to the group. "Was that accidentally magic do you figure? The glass shattering I mean?"

"I believe so, it was to close to Harry's scream for it to be anything else." Lily answered as she and Madam Rosmerta fixed the place up.

"I'm so sorry for all of this. Though I have to say, as shocking as it may be, it sure is nice to have you back." Rosmerta smiled. "I can get you five a private room in the back and I'll serve you myself."

"That would be wonderful Rosmerta, but what about him?" Remus said, gesturing to the man on the floor.

Sirius walked up to him and rolled his left sleeve up. There, on his left forearm, was the Dark Mark.

"Call Tonks and Kingsley, tell them to hurry before I strangle him to death. Or better yet, turn into Padfoot and bite him to where he can't recover." Sirius snarled. Remus grabbed Sirius to make sure he didn't do anything.

Madam Rosmerta signaled to one of her workers and told them to contact the auror department and get Tonks and Kingsley before leading the 5 through the crowd-that was still staring- and to a private room. Harry was clinging to his dad with all his might.

"There are wards around that only allow certain people through. I've set it so only I can go through." She explained to them.

"Thank you Rosmerta." Remus said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure, what can I get for you five?"

They each gave their order- Lily having ordered for Harry too, as he wouldn't let them see his face or talk to them. Once she left, they all gave their undivided attention to Harry.

"Harry, come on now, it's just us."

"That man tried to grab me." Harry said, still hiding.

"I know, but he won't be trying again. We've got you." James said, rubbing his back.

"Come on now sweetheart. Rosmerta will be back with our food soon, you can't eat if your hiding in your dad's shoulder. And no one else is around except for me, your dad, Sirius and Remus." Lily told him, trying to coax him out. She smiled softly when she was rewarded with bright green eyes just like her own looking back at her, wet with tears.

"No more people?" Harry asked.

"No. No more people. Is that why you were nervous earlier?" She asked, careful not to use the word scared.

"I don't like being around so many grown-ups and they were all staring at me."

It made sense if Harry was only use to the Dursley's, he never got positive attention from a grown-up before. Each of the adults was determined to make sure Harry knew he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Here's your food and drinks dears." Rosmerta said as she came in, plates and cups levitated behind her. She then leaned down to Lily and James and whispered so Harry wouldn't here. "There's reporters out there in the pub, some one must have told them you were here. I could get you to my floo without them seeing if you would like."

James looked up and smiled at her. "That would be brilliant actually, we needed to go to Diagon Alley, get Sirius a new wand."

She smiled and told them she would be back in a little while. Sirius looked at him.

"I was going to add that to our list, thanks mate. I feel so useless without one. Though I suppose it's a good thing I didn't have mine earlier, or else I would have been put back in Azkaban for doing some serious damage to that death eater."

With that happy note, the family started to dig into their meals, Harry not leaving his father's lap, he was basking in the glow of all the attention given to him, the positive attention that is. And he was going to soak up as much as he could.

 ** _AN: Crappy place to leave it I know. I need to know if you guys are okay to me switching to first person POV, I am really struggling in writing these chapters because the POV is 3_** ** _rd_** ** _person. I'm not use to it and I find it difficult. So let me know, please review, (and please be kind in your reviews.) Until next time!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN: Thanks for your patience! I'm sorry it took so long to update and I feel so awful about it. But here is a chapter, a little longer than usual. I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

James' POV:

I flooed into the Leaky Cauldron's private backroom. Rosmerta had called Tom ahead and asked if it would be alright and he agreed readily. I smiled at Remus and, ignoring the gaping of Tom, we both turned just in time to see Sirius step out of the floo, followed quickly by Lily who was flooing in with Harry since it was his first time.

"Thank you for letting us use your private backroom Tom." I said, shaking his hand.

"Anytime Mr. Potter, and if I may say, it is good to have you and your wife back."

"What about me?"

"Don't worry Sirius. I am happy to have you back as well."

"Who wouldn't be?" Lily rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Well I'm sure no one has missed your big head." She retorted.

"Oi! I'll have you know my head is the perfect size."

"Maybe a little lopsided." I commented.

"You think so Prongs?" He asked looking in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. "Hm… maybe, but it could just be that my hair is uneven, I was struggling with it this morning. But my head is still a normal size."

"Right you are Padfoot." I smiled, winking at Harry.

"Alright I'm done with this conversation, and I am almost positive Lily would agree with me, could we get going please?" Remus asked.

"Moony you're no fun anymore." Sirius pouted, I copied his pout and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah yeah old party pooper responsible Moony… I've heard it before many times in Hogwarts. Come on let's go." We bid goodbye to Tom and went through the door. Everyone kept their heads down hoping no one would recognize us in the already dim-lighted pub. We were lucky as we got to the brick wall behind the pub without running into anyone.

"Why don't we stop at Gringotts as well? That way we can get more money than what Lily and I had found in our pockets?"

"That sounds like a good idea, and then we can do more shopping." Groans were met with Lily's statement. "Oh you big babies." She said to Sirius, Remus and myself. "You don't hear Harry complaining."

"I'm just happy to have clothes that fit me for once." Harry mumbled, we all heard him though.

"Harry?" He looked up at me and I smiled, ruffling his hair. He leaned into the touch and I smiled even more. "You will always have clothes that fit you. And food, and a nice room, you will everything you need and want. We are here now and you aren't getting rid of us." As I said this, hope was shining in Harry's eyes. I looked at the other three adults present and sent a silent message.

We would be having words with the Dursleys.

~oOo~

Remus' POV:

Nobody should be deprived of things they need, especially Harry. But as our shopping trip progressed I noticed the little things.

Like how he wouldn't ask for things he wanted, he would just look at them longingly, thinking we wouldn't notice. He also basked in any attention shown to him. When we had eaten lunch earlier, his arm had reflexively gone around his plate as if we were going to take it away from him. There were many small details to notice the years of neglect and hatred that Harry had to live with. I was just happy that he wasn't abused any other way that verbal and neglectance.

We had decided to go to Madam Malkins after we had gone to Gringotts and Ollivanders. Gringotts had been very informative for Harry.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Potter. And Mr. Black, how good it is to see you again." Ragnok, the Head Goblin, greeted._

 _"Ragnok." James bowed his head in greeting, the rest of us following suit._

 _"This bank welcomes you back. Your respect for us was never forgotten."_

 _"You deserve the respect of wizards for all you do for us. I only wish the rest of the wizarding world would realize it." James said, smiling a bit sadly._

 _"Don't we all. Now what can I help you with?"_

 _"We wish to enter the family vaults."_

 _"I wish the same." Sirius added._

 _"Very well, I will take you there myself." He said. We followed him to the carts._

 _"But don't you have to show them a key for the vault?" Harry asked._

 _"Not with the Potter family vaults sweetheart." Lily told him. "Just wait and watch when we get there."_

 _Harry nodded in agreement as we all entered the cart and it sped off. James and Sirius were whooping with joy, yelling for it to speed up while Lily and I were both on the more nauseous side. Harry was just indifferent about the whole ordeal while Ragnok was trying not to smile at the childish behavior my two long-time best friends were showing._

 _The cart past the thief's downfall and I noticed Harry's confused expression._

 _"That waterfall is for security. It washes away all enchantments or anything that could be used to try to rob the place. Though it is really protecting all the vaults that belong to ancient and noble families, or any wealthy families really."_

 _"So we are going to Sirius' vault first then?" He asked._

 _"No cub, we are going to the Potter family vaults first."_

 _"Wait, vaults? As in, more than one?"_

 _"Yeah Harry. What you saw this past summer was the vault your dad and I left you in case something happened to us. You wouldn't have been able to get to the family vault until you were seventeen." Lily explained. She was trying to distract herself from the nauseating feeling, same as myself._

 _"But there was so much in there!" Harry exclaimed._

 _"Just wait son. That was nothing compared to the Potter family vaults." James told him._

 _"But your saying vaults, like plural?" Harry asked._

 _"Yup. We have many vaults Harry."_

 _"And you're my heir as well, so you will also have the Black fortune, unless I have kids." Sirius told him. Harry was speechless._

 _"I know sweetheart, a lot to take in isn't it? I was the same way when I found out about the Potter fortune and how both of them were leaving you everything." Lily smiled at him._

 ** _End Flashback_**

As we were walking down the Alley heading to Madam Malkins, there was a lot of whispering, people had been noticing us. I leaned over to address the other adults present.

"Why don't we go clothes shopping in the muggle world, we are starting to draw attention, people are noticing us." I whispered so Harry wouldn't hear us. He looked up at us curiously though.

"Remus is right." James agreed quietly. "Everyone grab me, I'll apperate." The last part he said so Harry could hear. Harry looked confused but grabbed onto James anyway.

James spun on the spot and we all disapperated. We appeared in an alley, but where exactly we would find out later, Harry's stomach didn't take to kindly to the mode of transportation.

~oOo~

Harry's POV:

I never want to do that again! It felt like I was being squeezed through a tube. I shuddered as I threw up more of the lunch I ate not to long ago... I felt a hand rubbing my back and leaned into the touch, it felt good.

"Are you alright now Harry?" Mum asked me. I nodded and she smiled at me. "It takes some getting use to, your dad and I both had that reaction when we first apperated." She told me understandingly as she conjured a napkin and handed it to me. I wiped my face up and looked to my family.

"Can I have some water?"

"Yeah, let's go get you a water bottle and a mint, your breath can't taste good at all right now." Dad said with sympathy.

-Time Skip-

"Sirius, you are insane. Harry is not getting that." Lily said.

"Oh come on! It will be perfect once I get my bike back from Hagrid! He has to look cool on the bike!"

"And who said he is going on it? They are dangerous enough, but you took it a step further and made it fly! Harry is NOT going on it."

"Lily, it is safe. There are a lot of protective enchantments on it." James said.

"Please mum?" I asked, giving her the puppy-dog eyes. I remember a flying motorcycle from my dreams, and I wonder if I was remembering Sirius' bike. Mum stared at me before sighing.

"I'll think about it."

"YES!"

"But no to the outfit."

"Oh come ON! Lily! James help me out here."

"Sorry Padfoot, I helped you with the motorcycle."

"Remus?"

"Don't look at me!"

"Harry?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to make Sirius unhappy, or my mum. I did like the outfit though. It was black leather boots, with a matching jacket, a white t-shirt and dark washed skinny jeans. He was also holding up sunglasses and bike gloves. As much as I liked it, I didn't want to answer. I don't want anyone getting mad at me.

"Harry?" Remus got down to my level. "I want you to tell me honestly what you think about the outfit, don't worry about hurting anyone's feelings or making someone unhappy." It was like he read my mind!

Sirius face-palmed.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry pup. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to make you choose between me and Lily."

"Sweetie." I turned to my mum. "If you like the outfit…. You can get it, but be honest okay?"

"I…" I hesitated, before stating quietly. "I like it."

"YES!" Sirius shouted, earning many strange looks from other shoppers and I looked at my mm to see her reaction. She smiled kindly at me before motioning her head to Sirius and rolled her eyes, making the gesture that he's crazy. I laughed. Dad was smiling at us and he ruffled my hair, making me lean into the touch yet again. It was comforting.

"Oh! We have to go to a store that sell helmets too!"

"That is one thing I actually agree with. Because knowing you, even if I said no to the motorcycle, you would take him on it anyway."

"You got that right Lilykins." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes before grabbing a huge stack of clothes and turning to me.

"Harry, I'm going to put this stack of clothes in the dressing room, I want you to try everything on okay? And make sure you come out so I can see how it looks."

"Okay."

"Sirius, go try on your clothes too."

"Yes mum." Earning him a swat on the head from mum.

"I'll stay with you Lily; I want to see how Harry looks in his new clothes too. Then we can go shopping and Sirius and Remus can take Harry to look for other things like toys and books. Or maybe stuff to decorate his room when we have a house. Oh Remus, go get some clothes too. Our treat. And no arguing." Dad said.

"You don't have to- "

"I just said no arguing Moony."

"But- "

"No. Go get clothes. Or else I'll let Sirius pick them out and we will take away all your others so that is all you have to wear." He grinned and Remus' eyes widened and he left to get some clothes. "And don't you dare look for cheap things! Get what you like!" Dad said to the retreating figure. "Alright Harry." He turned back to me. "Go try on some clothes."

I walked in the changing room. I decided to try on the outfit Sirius found first. I grinned as I saw how cool it looked with the messy black hair and sunglasses. I walked out of the changing room to show mum and dad. Mum shook her head with a smile on her face.

"As reluctant as I am to say it, it looks good on you." She said. Dad gave me a wink and a thumbs up.

"It's perfect. Harry, you are going to break a lot of hearts kiddo." He told me. I smiled at him.

"I like it a lot! It's really comfortable too, which I didn't expect it to be, but it is."

"Alright, well put it in the yes pile and go try on another outfit."

"Okay!" I said, I was really excited. I was getting clothes that actually fit me!

By the end of the shopping trip I'm pretty sure we bought most of the store. We also stopped at other stores as well. My clothes were a mix between cooler clothes, like things Sirius picked out, and nice clothes that mum picked out. I got a few hats to go with some of the outfits, my favorite was the fedora mum found, it goes with almost all of my new clothes.

"Are we ready to head back to Hogwarts?" Remus asked

"Yes! It's almost time for dinner and I'm starving!" Sirius said.

"Padfoot, we have said it before and will say it again. You are always hungry."

"Which is why we should go back to Hogwarts!"

It had been decided earlier that we would return to Hogwarts for dinner. Then we could drop off our stuff and eat since mum and dad couldn't shrink it around muggles, and it is a lot to carry around. Then we could eat with my friends as well.

"I'm pretty hungry too, I agree with Siri we should go back."

Mum was about to say something when I noticed some one behind her, or three some ones.

"Can we please go? Now?" I asked trying not to sound worried. I think I failed because all four of them looked at me in concern.

"Harry? What's wrong sweetie?" Mum asked.

"N-nothing, I-I just want to go. I'm hungry that's all." I said, stuttering a bit at the beginning as I realized one of the people saw me.

"Hey Freak! What are you doing here?"

 ** _AN: So after such a long wait, I hope it was worth it, sorry if it's not, it will get better. I hate how long I took because I know how you guys must have felt; I hate it when authors do that to me. But rest assured, I won't be giving up my stories, any of them. Sorry for the wait and thanks again for your patience! Please leave a review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Everything is so crazy and I know that's the lamest excuse but it's the truth. I had wisdom teeth pulled out last month, the anniversary of the passing on a friend of mine, crazy things happening at work, everything is just insane._** ** _ALSO_** ** _I had to rewrite this chapter so much and I hope you like how I finally did it and I hope no one is to OOC, I tried my hardest and all my other attempts were awful, I was trying to get it perfect. So hopefully you like it. Anyway, enough babbling from me. Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

 _Previously:_

 _"Hey Freak, what are you doing here?"_

Harry's POV:

I stiffened when I heard Dudley's voice. This is just my luck though isn't it? Nothing good happens to me without something bad too.

"Oh _hell no._ " I heard Sirius mutter before he made to go after them to do Merlin knows what. Luckily Dad and Remus were able to hold him back and mum pulled me close to her, while pulling out her wand discreetly so as not to let the few muggles that had turned to see what was going on notice it. She muttered something and flicked her wand, and then muttered something else, flicking her wand once again. The air around the muggles rippled sort of, they got a glazed look on there faces for a second before it went away and they walked away, avoiding the area around us and the Dursley's as if they didn't even see any of us.

"I erased the memories of the past few moments from their brains and put up a notice-me-not charm." She explained to me without me voicing my thoughts. I nodded in acceptance.

"What did you just do!?" Aunt Petunia shrieked in fear while looking around at all the muggles walking around them as if there was an invisible barrier… which there sort of was.

"Just ensured that we wouldn't be disturbed." Mum replied coolly.

"You used that- that- _freakishness-_ you mean! I won't have it! Not around my precious Dudders!"

"You don't really get a choice, besides would you really like it if we made a scene?" Mum asked and I smirked a bit.

Aunt Petunia looked as though she was conflicted, which she was I suppose. She hated anything out of the normal, but she also hated making a scene where she would look bad.

"Well why don't you just go then? You were dead! Go back to being dead! And take that freak spawn of yours with you!" Vernon shouted, face turning purple.

I couldn't stop the gasp that released from my breath, I felt tears prickling at my eyes. I know they hate me, I don't like them either, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt.

"How dare you! You're the ones that should die! You filthy vermin." Sirius spat, struggling against dad and Remus, who didn't look all to thrilled to be holding him. Remus was growling and his eyes had turned an amber color and it was freaking me out. Dad was looking murderous, mum was just standing there, looking angry, sad and resigned all at once. I pulled on her sleeve. I don't care how childish it was, I never got to be a kid, or have my parents, or anyone really, to comfort me.

~oOo~

Lily's POV:

I was horrified by what was happening. I couldn't believe how far they were willing to go to hurt us. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to see Harry. He was crying and looked lost. Hurt and lost. I tugged him close and felt his small arms wrap around my waist, holding on tight as if he was afraid we would all disappear.

"Let me go!" I heard Sirius snarl.

"Sirius- "

"It's like their _asking_ me to hurt them! I won't kill them! I promise! I would never get myself sent back there! Not now especially but please! Just one punch…. Or hex…" Sirius tried to reason.

"How dare you!" Petunia screeched.

"How dare _you!"_ Sirius retorted. "Harry is your flesh and blood! Your own nephew! He was a baby! He's only a child! Same age- actually a month younger- than your _precious Dudders"_ Sirius shouted, mocking her at the end. "Imagine if the roles had been reversed. How would you like to know your sister and her husband treated your son the way you treated Harry? Not that they would. They would have raised him as their own just as you should have done!" He was going a bit hysterical at this point.

Harry let go from the hug and moved a little more towards Sirius, he went to say something but Vernon interrupted him.

"You ungrateful freak!" Vernon shouted at Harry who looked up shocked at Vernon. "What lies have you been telling them!? You were left on our doorstep! You were a burden that we took in, fed, clothed, put a roof over your head- and you spread _lies?_ " He snarled. Harry looked as though he was taking every word to heart and believed him completely. He looked at his sneakers, tears prickling from the corner of his eyes.

"I-" Harry never got to finish his sentence. In trying to get to Sirius he had moved closer to Vernon a bit due to Sirius, Remus and James being closer as Sirius had gone to charge at Vernon. Due to this, Harry was the closest to Vernon, in which Vernon had taken advantage of.

He moved forward more quickly than any of us thought he could. In the blink of an eye he slapped Harry across the face and was holding him in the air by the throat very tightly.

In a flash Vernon was-quite literally- thrown away from Harry-who dropped to the ground- by four stunners. James and Remus let Sirius go, who made a mad dash at Vernon. My sister was screaming his name over and aver again and Dudley was shouting in fright, both trying to ask Vernon if he was okay.

James and I ran over to Harry as Remus ran over to Sirius-who by that time was lost in anger. In those few second Vernon had Harry I had seen the fear in his eyes as he clawed at Vernon meaty hand. We reached Harry and found him shaking terribly. He was coughing and holding a hand to his throat. Tear were running down his sweaty and red face. Vernon may not have had him for long but he squeezed hard, harshly cutting off Harry's breathing. I could already see the very visible finger print bruises forming on his neck, and the red hand print on his face from being slapped. James gathered Harry in his arms and held on for dear life, I sat next to him and he moved one arm so it was around me. Both James and I were shaking badly as well. I stroked Harry's hair and kissed his scar and he closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the hug.

I heard Remus cast the binding charm on all the Dursley's but I didn't care at this moment. As much as I wanted to kill Vernon for laying his meaty paws on my child and Petunia for being more concerned about her husband than what he did, I just couldn't move. I couldn't take my eyes off my baby. My beautiful baby boy, who wasn't even a baby anymore, and who had been through enough hard times in his life. It's our job to protect him, I speak for myself and James when saying that now that we are back, we intend to do just that.

 ** _AN: Hope you liked it. I rewrote this chapter a lot and hope I characterized everyone pretty well. Sorry again for the long wait but hopefully it was worth it! Trust me when I say this is way, way better than all the other versions I wrote. Next chapter you will find out what James and Lily are thinking about the Dursley's. Right now they realized Harry needed comfort and they could always go back and get the Dursley's later. So yeah, please review! Leave your suggestions as it's your story too! You're the ones reading it so I want you to like it, though if I can't work in you suggestion I'm sorry, but I will try my hardest too. So please review! Love you guys! And check out my other stories PLEASE! Until next time!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN: So I have been having writers block for all of my stories that I have up, it's like, I know what I want to write I just can't write it. It's beyond frustrating. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! It's longer so hopefully you forgive me and hopefully its not terribly awful!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

Harry's POV:

"Just put this cream on it and it will be gone in a few days dear," Madam Pomphrey told me while handing me the bruise cream.

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey," I replied. She smiled and walked to her office.

I tentatively lifted my hand to touch the bruises Uncle Vernon had left on my neck, then the one on my cheek from where he had slapped me. He had never hit me before, he threatened to, many times in fact, but never actually did. I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand stroking my hair. I flinched before realizing it was my mum, and I leaned into the welcoming touch.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" She asked me. I nodded and she smiled softly.

"Of course he is, he's a Potter after all." Dad said, ignoring Lily and Remus' snorts. I just smiled at him, looking between him and Sirius, who was for some reason staring at a wall.

He must have felt me looking at him, because he turned around and caught my eyes, which I quickly averted. He looked really, really angry.

"Hey," he said softly, somehow right in front of me. "I'm not mad at you, Harry."

"You look mad."

"You're right. But not at you. I'm mad at that filthy muggle for laying his hands on you. But," he whispered, leaning in closer so my mom and dad couldn't here, "you know what this means?" I shook my head. "Payback. Wanna hear what's going to happen?"

"Stop right there Sirius Black! I won't have you corrupting my son and initiating him into your silly little group."

Sirius held a hand over his heart, his face contorted into mock hurt. I laughed and he winked at me before talking to mum. I could see that dad and Remus were also looking hurt, but not real hurt, just pretend like Sirius.

" _'Silly little group?'_ I'm wounded Lilykins, truly wounded."

"The marauders are _legends."_ Dad added.

"A brotherhood." Remus put in.

"An intelligent-"

"-elite-"

"-handsome-"

"-funny-"

"-awesome group that consists of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever known."

"We must continue our legacy, and who better than the son of Prongs?" Sirius finished. Mum rolled her eyes but she was smiling so I knew she was kidding around with them.

"I'm Prongs." Dad stage-whispered in mum's ear.

"I know who Prongs is you goof." Mum smacked his arm playfully with a loving smile on her face. "You're all such children."

"Well then you must know who the son of Prongs is Lilikins?" Sirius' continuation brought me back.

"And how he needs to keep up the legacy of- "

"Yes, yes, legacy of marauders…" Mum said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. She then looked at Sirius. "The Dursley's are in the ministry. So you couldn't do anything anyway." She said with a bit of playful smugness and total seriousness.

Aurors had come to arrest the Dursleys. We had also seen Tonks again which was cool.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"I've called for the aurors." Remus said as he and Sirius came over._

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"They are going arrest the Dursleys." Mum explained._

 _I just nodded._

 _"He's never hurt me like that before. He always threatened to… but…" I trailed off. Mum hugged me tighter, so did dad._

 _"And he won't ever be able to again." Dad promised._

 _Just then there were several loud CRACKs followed by: "Wotcher!"_

 _"Tonks!" Sirius exclaimed as he turned around. There was a young woman with a heart-shaped face and bubblegum pink hair standing there grinning. I blinked as her nose change to a dogs and barked and back again. Sirius just laughed and went up to the girl and hugged her._

 _"Sirius! So glad to see you! Been meaning to catch up with you but I'm new to the program so they give me the worst jobs and worst hours." She said this with a smile though._

 _"I can't believe you became and auror! You always said you would, but I always said you would probably be chasing down the bad guy and trip over nothing!"_

 _She shoved him playfully._

 _"Oi Tonks! If you're gonna chit-chat at least get statements on what happened from them!" A man I remembered as Kingsley ordered._

 _"On it Kingsley!" She told him before turning to us with a serious expression. "Alright, I know it may be tough but we need to know what happened, who first?"_

 ** _Time Skip_**

 _"Thanks for your statements, they will help a lot. There will be a trial coming up, and Harry, I'm really sorry but you may have to testify. We'll be in touch alright? Need anything just let us know."_

 _"Thank you so much Tonks." Siri said as he watched the Dursley's being taken away before turning his attention on her. "I'll be in touch, we will have to go out and get some drinks while we catch up, I'm in need of a good drink, haven't had one in 10 years."_

 _"How ever did you survive?" Tonks said over-dramatically._

 ** _END OF FLASH BACK_**

"Harry!" I jumped and turned to the sound of my name being called. I saw Fred and George running into the hospital wing.

"We heard about what happened mate." Fred said.

"And wanted to make sure your okay!" George finished. I paled a bit at that.

"Oh Merlin it's already being talked about!? How? It only happened a couple of hours ago! Wait, we are talking about the same thing right?"

"Well Harry- "

"We heard you were in the hospital wing-"

"So of course we had to find out why."

"So when we went through our contacts- "

"We found out that your uncle was arrested."

"And why." I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Don't worry though- "

"No one else knows." I looked up hopefully.

"But what about when they put it in the paper, or the trial?"

"They won't mention anything that could be drawn back to you, or use your name sweet heart, you're a minor and they can't without our consent. And it will be a closed case trial Harry. Don't worry." I relaxed as my mum explained everything to me.

"A-and you won't tell Ron or Hermione or anyone right?"

"Your secret is safe with us little brother."

"It's up to you if you want to tell them."

"Though I don't think they even know you're back yet." I looked down.

"I don't want to tell them, but I do... sort of…"

"You don't have to decide right now Harry." Dad assured me.

~oOo~

Fred's POV:

George and I watched the conflicting thoughts and emotions pass through Harry's face. We had decided to make sure that he knew he had a couple of friends that knew completely what he was going through that he could come to if he needed to talk. Ron can be kind of a selfish prat sometimes and Hermione would probably just try to reason out whatever he was saying or venting. We had heard from the portraits by the Room of Requirement that the Potter's were back and Harry was in the hospital wing hurt. We could see the nasty bruises that were left on Harry from his so-called uncle and it made my blood boil.

The portraits we were by love to gossip, so we inquired if they knew what happened, and the one from the hospital wing spilled the beans as the muggles would say.

George and I always kept an eye on Harry, even though he didn't know it, we noticed how skinny he was, and shy as well.

"Har-Bear-" George started with the nickname we use on our little brother.

"You don't need to decide now."

"You'll know when the time is right."

"In the mean time, we had been hoping-"

"That you-"

"Being our dear little brother-"

"In all but blood-"

"Would allow us-"

"To accompany you-"

"To where you are staying-"

"And perhaps engage you in a few rounds-"

"Of exploding snap." We finished together.

Harry looked at his family hopefully. I don't think anyone could ever say no to him when he gave them those eyes. I also don't think he realizes just how many people he has wrapped around his little fingers; he doesn't even realize that he is doing his big puppy dog eyes, or that he has them!

His parents smiled and agreed. Mrs. Potter told Madam Pomphrey we were leaving and when she came back the adults led Harry, George and I to their rooms.

~oOo~

Lily's POV:

The twins were delightful. I had known Molly before… Well, before that night. We often got together and Harry got on so well with all her kids. It was nice to see he had been able to make friends in the Weasley's.

Fred and George had kept Harry's mind off the earlier events of the day by playing games and joking around with him. Telling him stories of some of the pranks they played the past couple of years, though that caused not only Sirius and James to join the conversation, but Remus as well.

We had summoned hot chocolate and biscuits and all had a pleasant evening. The twins leaving just before curfew.

I knew they would be good for Harry, not just as friends but fierce protectors as well.

~oOo~

Sirius' POV:

 _Cold. Dark. Memories flooding in like a hurricane…_

 _"You poor excuse of a son! I'm going to set you right! I will NOT have a blood-traitor for a son! Crucio!"_

 _"How could you betray them Sirius!? Lily and James!?" He cut off his finger just as the street blew up…_

 _Screaming… Muggles were screaming… aurors arriving… It was Peter… I was laughing… Peter, the wimpy little boy he always had been, set us up… fooled us all, betrayed them, all of us…. I couldn't stop laughing at the irony that it was PETER!_

 _Being hauled away, thrown in Azkaban without a trial…_

 _The coldness._

 _The darkness._

 _Surrounding me, clouding my mind._

 _Horrible memories playing again and again. Dementors flying all around, mouths open, lowering down getting ready to kiss me…_

 _Closer._

 _Closer.._

 _Closer…_

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and jolted awake right before the dementor's mouth touched my own in the nightmare.

I couldn't stop the tremors, I was shaking terribly, from coldness or fear I didn't know what.

"No. No. No." I whispered over and over again.

"Sirius?" I jumped and looked up. James. He was dead.

"No. No. No. You're dead. Go away." I pushed him away as he came closer, this had to be a new trick of the dementors.

"Sirius, I'm alive come on. It's me."

"Dead. Dead. James. Lily. All my fault. No. No."

"Come on Padfoot. Listen to me." I heard James say…. The dementors were cruel having him use my nickname.

"I'm sorry James. I'm sorry. All my fault."

"NO!" He yelled and I jumped and fell off the bed, feeling pain. Wait… pain… it wasn't a dream… or an illusion.

It all came rushing back to me and I found myself back in reality, not the cold, small, dark cell.

"James…" Was all I got out before I was drenched in warm water. I spluttered. "What was THAT for!?" I asked him.

"You weren't snapping out of it, I figured cold water would make it worse and remind you of… well, you know." He explained. "You really were scaring me Siri."

He dried me off and we both sat on my bed. I looked at the clock, a little past midnight. I cradled my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Don't be Padfoot. You were locked up for ten years there. How often do you have these nigh-"

"Pretty much every night." I cut him off not wanting to hear him say nightmares. Those were for little kids.

"Siri, you went through something very traumatic, it's not uncommon to have nightmares. It's not only for kids. You don't think Lily and I don't get nightmares? We DIED Sirius." I flinched. "And it wasn't your fault, it was Peter's, so don't you dare beat yourself up about it."

"But I-"

"No Sirius. No. You did not betray us, you did not kill us, none of it was your fault. Don't you dare argue."

"James I-"

"What did I _just_ say?" He asked exasperatedly.

"But-"

"NO. Not your fault. You're my brother Sirius." He nudged my shoulder with his. "I would always trust you with not only my life, but Harry and Lily's too."

I decided not to argue. You could never win with James.

"I know you still don't believe me. But you will. I'll keep telling and showing you until I get it through that thick skull of yours too." I smiled a bit at him and he returned it full-force before his face got serious again. "Padfoot, Lily and I… We are taking Harry to see a mind healer, and we've decided to see one as well. And we both think it would benefit you a lot."

"A mind healer? None of you guys are crazy though! I'm not either!"

"Seeing a mind healer doesn't make you crazy Sirius!" James told me. "Remus has been seeing one ever since that night ten years ago, I want Harry to see one because of all the abuse he has ha to go through. Lily and I are trying to be strong but we died and as if that wasn't enough, when we came back to life we find out you went to prison-without a trial I might add- and our son, our little baby boy, was neglected and unloved while we were dead. We are all seriously messed up but we are NOT crazy and neither are you." He told me fiercely. "You are strong. You survived Azkaban-" I flinched. "Sorry. You survived that place for ten years with your brain. That is not an easy feet. You are strong Sirius. Seeing a mind healer will help you recover from your time there. Please Padfoot. For me."

I just looked at him. I couldn't see some one. I couldn't talk about… that place… I shuttered.

"And you know, it might be easier to get Harry to agree without a fuss if he finds out his favorite godfather is going as well. Come on, don't you want to be a good role model for Harry?" That was a low blow.

"I'm not supposed to be the role model! I'm supposed to be the one to teach him pranks and have fun with him." I said, desperate to get out of this. But I was caving. And James knew it.

"And also help guide him Sirius, I know you will be that person to Harry, but I also know that you will help him with anything he needs. That's one of the many reasons we picked you to be his godfather."

"I know." I sighed. "If it helps Harry, I- I'll do it."

James patted my back before another spray of warm water drenched me.

"OI!" I looked up at him, he was smirking.

"That's for blaming yourself."

"I'll get you back!" I told him as he walked towards the door.

"Good luck with that mate. Here." He summoned a dreamless sleep. "Goodnight Padfoot."

"Night Prongs, thanks." He left the room and I dried myself off and gulped down the dreamless sleep, plotting ways to get back at James for the water. It felt good to be back with my brother.

 ** _AN: Nice little James and Sirius brother-bonding moment. I know I didn't go into great detail about Fred and George, I just wanted to introduce them and how I will be seeing them for this story line. I love Fred and George and I see them as fiercely protective of Harry. I hope it's good and you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! (Kind ones please)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: This is for you guys because you are all awesome and PMed my sister! I had the beginning down, but the actual revenge part I couldn't write it justice. So here is the chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter_**

Sirius' POV:

Ha! Lily thinks I won't be able to get revenge on the Dursley's. It's like she doesn't even know me. I couldn't stop smiling as I walked towards our rooms. Once I entered I saw James and Lily sitting with Remus all talking about everything and nothing. Harry was in classes. They stopped talking once they saw me.

"Where have you been? And what's with that grin on your face?" Lily asked.

"Ah! I know that smirk anywhere, you've got something planned." James grinned.

"Or he's done something." Lily said flatly.

"Nah, entirely different look when he's done something." Remus told her, James nodded along. Lily just rolled her eyes, my smirk grew.

"Don't you worry about it; you'll find out soon enough." James pouted at that.

"Aw come on Padfoot, spill."

"Where would the fun in that be?" I taunted teasingly. James just pouted more. "I'll tell you later Prongsie, don't be all sad." I winked and he mock frowned.

"Remus and I are your partners-in-crime! We should be helping you!"

"And you will." I glanced at Lily. James grinned and winked letting me know he knew all along, he was just playing around. I smiled, it was just like old times.

"Honestly, Harry is more mature than any of you." Lily said exasperated.

"Eh, you're probably right." I shrugged.

"And who's fault is that?" James countered. "If he had been raised by us, imagine what mischief he could get into! And because of those stupid little Dumleys, he's a stoic little guy. This has got to change."

"Oh, I agree, dear Prongs," I nodded along. "What ever do you have in mind?"

-Time Skip-

"So are you going to tell me, or do we have to wait until James joins us whenever he is done drooling over Lily?"

"James will be here soon Moony; he isn't drooling over Lily right now anyway." Remus raised his eyebrow. "They are eating lunch with Harry and talking with him about some things, you didn't know because you were talking with Albus." He childishly stuck his tongue out at me, I did him the honor of returning the gesture.

We were sitting on the beach, waiting for James, we all wanted to catch up, but James and Lily were talking with Harry. Most likely about his therapy sessions that are coming up.

"Hey guys." We both looked up to see James coming down the beach, he sat by us, frown on his face.

"So… How did it go?" I asked, pretty much guessing the answer based on the look he was giving. He buried his head in his hands and sighed. I looked to Remus.

"He's upset." James finally said. "And that my friends, is the biggest understatement in the world. He pretty much had a panic attack, hyperventilating and almost passed out."

"Is he okay?" Remus asked with an alarmed voice. I was feeling the same thing. James looked up at us.

"He's afraid we will find out what a 'freak' he really is and get rid of him. He doesn't want to share his problems with a stranger. It took a lot of convincing to get him to realize we won't get rid of him, ever. It helps that you guys, along with Lily and I are seeing one too. Though if needed Lily and I will join him for the first few until he is more comfortable. We didn't tell him that, but the healer we hired to help him knows."

"It will all work out James." Remus reasoned. I just sat by him, trying to give him reassuring pats on the shoulder. "It will help him. That is what we need to focus on."

"I just wish I could get revenge on the Dursley's, but the ministry has them in their holding cells."

"Correction." They both looked at me and I grinned. "The ministry _had_ them in their holding cells. They Dursley's are at their home right now."

 _"WHAT!?"_ James shouted. "What do you mean Sirius? They let them off? Why haven't I heard about this!?"

"Because I just went this morning to make sure the ministry sent them home." I grinned. "Isn't that great?"

The both looked at me baffled.

"Maybe you _did_ go crazy Padfoot."

"Really Moony? Have you so little faith in me?" I turned to James, eyebrow raised in question. He looked at me carefully, before grinning.

"Not me, Padfoot. I know that look, you must have a plan, which is why you looked so happy this morning."

"Right you are, Prongsie."

James and Remus looked to each other, then to me. "So what's the plan?"

~oOo~

Petunia's POV:

"Those ruddy freaks! They think they can keep us here? Go on trial for giving that ungrateful freak what he finally deserved after years of us being so generous!" I was wiping down the coffee table as I listened to my husband rant. He was right of course, the ungrateful little urchin had told lies and those freaks were believing him.

I thought back to the day we were arrested. Lily. My 'perfect' sister was back. How? I didn't know, I wish she hadn't come back though, she is just showing off how great she thinks she is by coming back from the dead. And what does she do after we take in her brat for so long? She gets us _arrested._ By freaks like her no less. And now we were under house arrest! They had done their _abnormalness_ to ensure we couldn't leave. I had to have the food _delivered_ so we wouldn't starve! I was happy I was still able to tend to the garden, everything had to look perfect and normal lest the neighbors get suspicious.

"You're right Vernon." I told him. "We've done what they asked and this is what we get for it?"

"Right you are my dear. But don't you worry, we will get justice. We'll make them see it our way."

"They're freaks though, Vernon dear! They will side with my pathetic freaky sister! They won't listen to us! No matter how right we are!" I cried. "And what about Dudders? What will they do to our baby boy?" I exclaimed thinking of my poor son up in his room, playing his video games. That little freak took so much away from my son. I let out a sob as I continued to dust. My poor Duddikins.

~oOo~

Remus' POV:

We watched from under the invisibility cloak we borrowed from Harry for hours; I had to hold James and Sirius back many times from the way the Dursley's were talking. Then again I was trying to hold myself back as well, Moony was growling the whole time. They abused and neglected a child and they were worried about their fat, spoiled son.

They finally went to bed. I relaxed and stretched up, hearing bones pop or whatever they say. We were a bit to tall for all three of us to be under the cloak without stooping. We also cast a silencing charm so they wouldn't hear us if we made a sound.

Once out from under the cloak we cast a charm to monitor them, and also a silencing charm so we wouldn't wake them. And we got to work.

Honestly, Sirius was brilliant. Hit them where it hurts.

~oOo~

Petunia's POV:

I woke up and stretched a bit before sitting up and slipping my feet into the slippers at the side of the bed. I went to take a shower and get ready for the morning before walking down the stairs. Once down I stopped short.

Something was off.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it but something was different, and I was going to figure it out. But first I had to feed my boys.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pan, the bacon and some eggs and lit the fire on the stove top. I went to grab a whisk from the drawer I keep them in to scramble up the eggs. When I opened the drawer I narrowed my eyes.

Something was off.

I couldn't put my finger on it. I sighed and grabbed the whisk.

-Time Skip-

As the day went on I searched for whatever it was that was causing that feeling that something was off, I was having a very clumsy day all the same which wasn't helping. I kept running into things, like the couch, and the coffee table, plants, etc.… And in the end, I still couldn't figure it out! I sighed as I walked to the sitting room where Dudley and Vernon were watching the telly. I placed some drinks on the table and went to sit down, only to miss the arm chair and land on the floor.

"Petunia dear! Are you alright?" Vernon asked. I huffed.

"Yes, I don't know what it is with me today, I keep running into things and missing." I complained as he helped me up.

"Yes, I am doing that as well. Those freaks must have done something to make us disoriented or something before we left the cells." His face was turning purple in anger.

-Time Skip-

James' POV:

It was my turn on watch, and I was having an awesome time. When Sirius had first described his plan to me, I'll admit I wasn't very impressed. However, seeing it in action, now that was something else. Who knew that moving everything just an inch to the left could have such a long-standing effect?

Petunia and her _precious Duddikins_ were literally running into everything. And Vernon? The blubbering fool was blaming the council for it, saying that they had enchanted them to feel disoriented and all. What. A. Moron. Didn't he know that enchantment only lasted for a day at most unless the wizard had access to the person they were enchanting.

My cell phone started buzzing, and I checked it. Fascinating things, these cell phones. Much easier to communicate with than patronuses or mirrors. Muggles might not have magic, but they were able to create wondrous things. "Yes, Lily?"

"Where are you? I know you're up to something."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sirius just told me that you were cleaning your broomstick."

I winced. We were going to have to come up with new lies. The old ones just wouldn't work anymore, especially since I no longer owned a broom. "And besides if I still had a broom that would be a liable alibi. Don't worry, Lils. Not doing anything illegal."

"Because that makes me feel _so_ much better. Honestly, James, what is going on?"

"Just seeing some justice done, is all."

There was a moment of silence before Lily responded. "Harry's appointment is at 9 am tomorrow."

"I'll be back later tonight." After we hung up, I returned to watching. Time to put phase two into action.

~oOo~

Petunia's POV:

Where was that sock? Giving up, I finally went to grab another pair, only to find the exact same problem. Frantic, I began to search my entire drawer, only to find all my socks were missing their matches. I had single socks in here. Where were their pairs? I was certain that I wasn't missing the laundry last night. Sighing, I resigned myself to wearing mismatched socks. Luckily, the tops looked similar, so none of my neighbors would be able to tell the difference.

I moved onto the rest of my clothes next, pulling out a pair of slacks absentmindedly and choosing a shirt. When I went to take my slacks off the hangar, however, I shrieked. Vernon bolted up in the bed and looked around wildly. "What is it, dear? Is it those freaks?"

In response, all I could do was lift up what were once my perfectly natural pants. The pants that now were _pant._ They were MISSING a leg! Torn clear in half! Madly, I rushed to check my other pants, and then Vernon's. Every single one of them were halved, and fortunately, every half had its match there. But the only pants that were untouched were what we were wearing.

Widening my eyes, I did my next check, and nearly screamed again. All of our pants and our _shirts?_ Every single piece of clothing we owned was missing its other half. The socks were one thing, but everything else was unwearable!

~oOo~

Remus' POV:

Too bad James had to go to Harry's appointment. I high-fived Sirius as we watched the Dumsley's reaction. They were screaming and shouting, turning in circles sometimes. Phase two was an ultimate success.

I can't wait until phase three.

 ** _AN: Thank you again for all you help PMing my sister! You guys are the best! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did, and there will be another part! And I think part two will be even better! Happy reading!_**


End file.
